The Happy Unmarried
by coffeedrinker62a
Summary: This is a nonsensical farce of how one mistake on a marriage document can lead to some new opportunities for the residents of the Hinata. Harem warning. Rated M for hentai, yuri, excessive swearing and WTF, unsubtle innuendo, and drunken debauchery on a ridiculous scale. Takes place a few years after volume 14. Story re-written, will soon post with new chapter. Enjoy until then.
1. The Happy Announcement

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: New writer for this naughty farce base on original notes.

This tale, based on the last chapter of volume 14 of the manga, tells the story of how one mistake can lead to new opportunities for the ladies of the Hinata. As with all of the stories by the previous writer, I am bringing the timeline forward to the present day.

Chapter 1: The Happy Announcement

Late morning…

A car turns into a long driveway, which leads to the rear lot of the former Hinata Inn.

Seeing other vehicles here, the driver parks in their designated spot.

"We should have a full crowd tonight, sweetie," says the woman with an attempted straight face.

Two people exit the car still laughing their heads off, cross the re-built traditional bridge and walk up to the new deck leading to the closest backdoor of their home.

"I just hope Motoko is unarmed," says the man cringing slightly as the woman giggles.

Entering said backdoor, our couple doffs their coats and shoes before donning house slippers.

Still laughing, the woman attempts to shush the man failing miserably as her giggling continues unabated.

That fails as well…

The man continues to talk away while still chuckling about their circumstances.

"Want to get a drink first," asks the woman as they pass by the full bar.

"I think we had enough last night, sweetie," he says giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Spoilsport," she says laughing as he pinches her rear.

Sitting off to the side in the common, or living room, are the now non-paying residents of the former Inn.

They hear their wandering scoundrels, as the pair are hardly quiet.

Opening one of the double-doors, the owners of the manse come stumbling in.

At first, they seem to be oblivious to the assembled group, until one of the group loudly hollers…

"Where the fuck have you two been?"

Seemly, this grabbed the attention of the couple who had been ignoring everything around them, except for each other.

Our couple, still laughing through the rude words, see and turn to face their friends.

Sitting there in descending age are Mutsumi, Kitsune, Motoko, Kanako, Kaolla, Shinobu, Nyamo, Mei, Ema and Sarah.

"Although rude as always," says Kanako giving the blonde American a quick glance, she turns to the miscreant couple and continues, "Sarah-chan has a point though, Onii-chan. You and Naru-san never run off without telling someone first."

Her worry though is for him not her, as she still worships her precious Onii-chan.

Mutsumi and Shinobu are most worried about them and the shape they are in right now.

With the rest, it varies…

Looking at his Imouto, and then at Naru, who is failing quite badly at suppressing her fits of laughter, Keitaro breaks out into another fit of his own.

"Just what in the hell is going on with you two?" asks Kitsune not believing how these two are acting. She has known them for too long…

Everyone seated in the common looks at each other, shrugs and has no clue. Especially since these two have been at an almost 'cold war' stance with each for the past two years.

However, they see the couple standing in the middle of them holding hands and acting all 'lovey-dovey'.

With them even interlacing their fingers no less.

Neither Keitaro nor Naru can stop laughing long enough to give them a coherent explanation. One of them would try to stop for a moment, but one look at the ladies present or each other, would wind them up again.

Releasing Keitaro's hands, Naru shakes hers trying to get her thoughts together as all eyes now turn to her.

"I think we had better sit first," blurts Keitaro taking Naru's hand again while leading them over to an empty love seat, "This is going to be a long one, mina. I just hope you are all seated comfortably."

"I think you'd better tell them, dear," says Naru.

"Shit," he hisses almost underneath his breath.

Before he can say anything, Kitsune says, "Have you two been drinking? Because both of your eyes are a very nice shade of bloodshot."

"She's still a bit hungover," says Keitaro smiling, "I'm fully recovered."

Backhanding his arm slightly through another fit of giggles, she whispers, "Asshole," through her teeth.

Looks of concern from the others, except for Mei and Sarah who laugh at the brunette.

Not willing to give the miscreant couple another millimeter, Mutsumi says, "Well, I'm waiting for an explanation." There is not even a hint of mirth on her face.

Annoyed, Kanako wants to hear their excuse as well.

"Okay, okay," says Keitaro looking at Naru first (who nods) before spanning his gaze over the rest of the room and stopping at the blonde American, "Thanks to a fortuitous fuck up by your Tou-san, it seems that Naru-chan and I were never legally married."

Nothing, as you could hear a pin drop.

Dead silence as the stunned audience looks at their host.

A smile from Keitaro.

A full-blown guffaw from Naru who nearly falls off the loveseat.

"WHAT!" comes the expected response after everyone's wits returns.

"The fuck you say," says Kitsune first to recover. A possible opportunity has just dropped into her lap and she will refuse to step aside this time.

"Hey, dork," says an indignant Sarah looking at the man she has lately come to actually like, "How is Papa at fault here?"

Keitaro gives the room some time to settle down, and his never wife a chance to regain her composure, before giving them an explanation.

Mutsumi seems somewhat put off by the news.

Kanako looks happy, as does Motoko who is still very much in love with him. As is Shinobu…

Nevertheless, no one knows what is going through his or Naru's minds as he has just made this startling announcement.

"Settle down so Kei-kun can speak," says Kitsune looking at Keitaro, "I want to hear this, so you had better make it good."

No longer laughing, or even smiling, Keitaro stands and goes to the middle of the room.

The room quiets as all eyes fix on him.

"This may be a bit long, so I hope you are all comfortable," he opines opening his monologue.

"Get to it, dork!" hollers an impatient Sarah.

It gets quiet once more.

"Yesterday morning while you were all out, Naru-chan and I had a pretty heated argument over an issue that has plagued us for the past couple of years."

She nods in agreement and interjects, "He wanted to start a family and I didn't want too. Mainly because I had just received a big promotion at work."

Keitaro nods smiling at his never wife and carries on, "Knowing her temper the way I do and not wanting a trip across the Prefecture…"

"I haven't hit you once since finding out I was your 'promise girl'," hisses Naru turning red-faced and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"…I stepped out of our bedroom and went down to my office over in the Annex here," he says pointing in its direction only after a slight pause and not missing a beat, "Sitting at my desk, I had opened the top drawer where I keep my more important hardcopy files. Perusing through one, I come across the original copy of our marriage certificate (looks at Naru). Going over the document, I noticed a discrepancy that had slipped by me before yesterday. Sarah-chan, this is where your Tou-san's part comes in. (Sarah looks intently at him) It seems that he was never a licensed Justice-of-the-Peace in Kanagawa Prefecture. I saw my signature and Hanko, Naru's signature and Hanko but there was no legal Hanko next to Noriyasu's."

"That sounds like Papa," quips the blonde beauty.

"Nevertheless, I saw this as an opportunity and ran upstairs to show Naru-chan."

Cutting in once again, Naru says, "Excitedly, he hands me this document and starts talking about it. I immediately saw the same thing as him and knew right then that it could give us a solution to our dilemma without having things turn into a huge mess."

Jumping back in, Keitaro states, "Not wanting to waste another moment arguing about it, we both ran downstairs with the document, grabbed our coats and shoes, hopped in my car and headed to the main Prefecture license bureau in downtown Yokohama."

"You drove like a fucking maniac too, dear," mutters Naru to her never husband under her breath.

"We made it there in one piece, Naru-chan," he replies sheepishly looking at his never wife again while scratching the back of his head.

She smiles at him anyway.

A pause to let the snickering die down.

"To make a long story short," says Keitaro starting in once again, "We waited in line after finding the right office. When the official called us to the counter, I showed the person there the incomplete document and asked if they had another copy. Pulling up our certificate on their computer screen, they saw the same discrepancy as in our original and concluded that we were not legally married. Seeing this as a way out for us, I almost panicked when they were about to call down a legal Justice. We both screamed "NO!" loud enough so that everyone there could hear us."

He pauses.

Naru giggles and nods.

The others lean in, as they fully comprehend what this could mean going forward for them.

Smiles all around the room.

Naru then says, "After they tore up the document, Kei-kun and I celebrated at a very fancy restaurant. We drank too much, so instead of driving home, we went to a regular hotel and spent the night fucking our brains' out."

"You mean after the way you two have been fighting the last two years you're not giving him up," inquires Kitsune with a non-standard question.

The others also wonder why the brunette would continue to have sex with Keitaro after ragging on him all that time.

"I can answer that quite simply for you, Kit," says Naru looking over at the Fox, "I still love him very much, although we best get along in the bedroom and on dates. Besides, he has ruined me for other men."

"How is that, Naru?" asks Sarah genuinely wanting to know.

Taking Keitaro's hand and standing next to her never husband, with him giving her a grin, she responds, "Because he has a 32-centimeter cock."

The room explodes…

End of Chapter


	2. The Happy Conversation

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Keitaro made many changes to the Hinata over the intervening years, as we shall see. It is no longer a Ryokan/Inn.

Chapter 2: The Happy Conversation

Still stunned by the announcement made by Keitaro and Naru that their marriage was never legal, the ladies think of the possibilities.

Hearing the off-handed statement made by the never wife about her never husband's endowment had their collective jaws dropping to the floor.

Having the little impromptu meeting end so abruptly, well…

…that pissed the residents off to varying degrees.

It also makes some of them extremely wet as well.

Dirty thought then begin gelling in their minds.

Later that same evening…

Naru comes down to the onsen.

It appears she is the last to do so, as everyone else is either washing or bathing.

Hearing the door shut, the never wife hears, "I thought I felt a breeze when you came in."

Shinobu, Nyamo and Mei giggle at Kitsune's comment from nearby stools. The petite chef also blushes like a tomato.

Knowing what the Fox is referencing, Naru smiles because the enclosed onsen is now immune to the outside weather.

"Bitch," hisses Sarah looking over from the water as the brunette washes herself.

Ignoring the icy glares from all around, Naru rinses off before grabbing a towel and joining the others.

"Before anyone says one word that they may regret, I am very willing to share Keitaro with you," she announces with a smile.

"I guess that means I can stop my cloning experiments then," comments Kaolla smiling while oblivious to the eyes gluing themselves on her.

"The fuck you say," comments Sarah incredulous at the mad scientist's remark.

"My, my, it would have been fun to have more than one Keitaro around," says Mutsumi with a sunny smile.

Muted giggles from everyone.

"What pisses me off, Naru," says Kitsune fully opening her vulpine eyes, "Is you saying that you were never really married to him and then drop that fucking bombshell on us like it was absolutely nothing."

"That is so going to hurt," says Ema trying not to smile. She has had her own fantasies about the never husband.

All eyes then turn to the conspiracy theorist.

Next to her, the petite chef turns bright red a second time.

"Try taking his huge cock up the ass sometimes," says Naru as non-chalant as possible, "It will give you a whole new perspective on life."

"NARU!" comes the collective cry.

While laughing, some of the ladies feel their sphincters quiver.

Motoko actually smiles at the likelihood of him doing that to her. The original tenants still remember her declaration to him when she had finally defeated her Ane-ue.

"Sarcasm aside, Naru," says Kanako looking at her never sister-in-law, "How is Onii-chan as a lover?" Asking this question without blushing, she hopes for her own turn with him.

It gets so quiet out here that you can hear a pin drop.

Understanding the change in dynamics, Naru becomes serious and says, "As I said in the common room earlier, Kei-kun and I got along in only two places, (A pause) in the bedroom or on a date. The man is incredible anywhere we have sex. In bed, standing up, in the pool or even here in the onsen. The man has untold stamina reminiscent of how fast he could recover when Motoko or I would send him flying across the Prefecture."

"I would never touch my Keitaro-sama like that again," squeaks the Samurai looking at the brunette.

"Neither would I," says Naru agreeing with her, then brightening she adds, "It is nice to know that he is the pervert that I used to accuse him of being."

"You mentioned he is 32-centimeters long," interjects Mutsumi excitedly squirming as she squeezes Motoko's hand.

Nodding to her oldest friend, Naru says, "Although very large, he knows how to use it and has used it on me many times in one night."

"Fuck," squeaks Sarah squeezing her thighs together.

"Exactly," continues the never wife, "With all the times he has taken me, it is a wonder that I can still even walk sometimes."

Motoko wriggles in her spot, as she is very wet and not from just sitting in hot water either.

"Does he do kink, Nee-chan?" asks Mei surprising some the others.

Kanako gives her a 'WTF' look.

Knowing her Imouto's proclivities towards BDSM, Naru answers with her own question, "Did another beau break up with you again, Mei-chan? That makes it 3, no 4, this month then?"

Without hesitation, Mei replies, "The last one just couldn't take it, especially when I turned on the vibrators and lit the candles."

"Whoa," hisses Kitsune.

"You slut," hollers Sarah laughing her head off.

"Shit," gasps Shinobu.

Until…

Reaching around for the blonde American's huge breasts, Mei gets Sarah to shut up real fast when she tweaks her nipples.

"Like many of the others here, Sarah-chan," says Mei, "I go both ways."

"Leave my tits alone, Mei-chan," says a moaning Sarah, "I don't like girls that way."

Releasing her large treasures, Mei then sits back and says, "Too bad, we could have had a lot of fun together."

"Do it with Kanako then," replies Sarah bright red with embarrassment, "She's just like you."

"I don't think so," responds the ebon-haired building manager, "She is way too rough for me, and besides, I already have Kitsune-Senpai."

Both women raise their arms up out of the water to show their hands clasped and fingers interlaced before they lean in to kiss one another.

"That is saying a lot too, Kanako," says Naru feeling smug, "I saw you with Kitsune over in the fitness center recently. You had her tied up to an elliptical machine and had a whip in hand. She was naked and you had that Dominatrix regalia on if I recall correctly."

At this news, Mei turns and smiles at Kanako while the others all stare at the ebon-haired woman.

Next to her, Kitsune blushes and turns away with a huge smile on her face.

Kanako just shrugs with a 'shit-eating' grin on hers.

Recovering quickly from her embarrassment and wanting to change the subject before things get out-of-hand, the Fox rhetorically asks, "What is it about this place and everyone having such big tits?"

First looking at the Fox for stating the obvious, all eyes then look at the chests of those around them.

"I know my Keitaro-sama will like them," blurts Motoko smiling while looking down. Both she and Mutsumi next to her can boast of some very proud assets.

Eleven women sit here comfortably as their large breasts all bob in the warm water.

"I know where all of the fat in Ema-chan's body is," comments Shinobu reaching over to fondle her breasts.

_Moan…_

"With no one smaller than a 'D' cup either," says Mei as she always enjoys the view.

"Be careful, Shinobu-chan," says Naru smiling at the two, "Our resident milk goddess is leaking again. Although, Kei-kun just may end up enjoying that."

The words of the never wife causes the most 'well-endowed' of them to smile.

"I hope he does," says Ema excitedly as she lactates even heavier.

Getting out, Shinobu giggles at her girlfriend's dilemma before going off to help.

This is when Nyamo, usually the quietest of them, looks up and says, "We need to ask Keitaro to come out here so he can enjoy a bath with us all."

The others smile at her suggestion and then as one, nod.

"I am definitely up for that," says Kitsune. The wheels begin to turn in her mind, as she will discuss a possible plan with her girlfriend when they are alone in their room.

In Keitaro's office…

Sitting at his desk cleaning up from his little discovery yesterday, the owner of the Hinata is very comfortable in his high-backed executive chair. A present from his now never wife, the man here goes over the changes here at the Hinata since his so-called wedding.

"Why did I think I could ever trust Noriyasu after some of the stunts that he's pulled in the past," mutters Keitaro after filing his private documents back in their folder.

Giving himself a couple moments to re-hash his previous statement, he then adds, "Glad I didn't check on his registry with the Prefecture as a 'JOP'. Worked out pretty well in the end."

Almost blushing, he remembers how he and Naru nearly destroyed the hotel room after celebrating their non-divorce last night.

"Seven times we did it before she passed out on me," he whispers laughing before swiveling around in his chair, "Twice more this morning in the same bed and once while we were trying to clean up in the shower. I have never seen her that turned on before."

Laughing at the condition they drove home in, he then adds, "Maybe we should have another fake wedding sometime."

Staring out at the back of his property now, Keitaro sorts through the changes since Kanako moved in.

Thanks to his Imouto, who had discovered a missing bankbook as well as a missing file containing all of his assets, he went from barely maintaining his head above the poverty line and nearly falling into personal bankruptcy to becoming one of the wealthiest men in the Kanto region.

With this newfound wealth, Keitaro changed his Master's Program to business and received his MBA three years ago.

Keitaro no longer had the excitement he once had for digging up valuable treasures.

He had Naru to consider and wanted to start a family.

Be that as it may…

Keitaro also rebuilt the Hinata and had the old Ryokan façade completely torn away.

Since it was not on the Registry of Historical Places, he could do whatever he wanted after getting the proper permits.

A company he hired installed balconies on the second and third floors of the residential area.

The construction included enclosing the onsen with a retractable roof and putting in a new wash area.

Next, the old banquet hall received a modern facelift with all brand new kitchen appliances as well as adding a formal western-style dining room. The laundry had new washer/dryers installed as well. A big screen TV went in there and the common room too.

The Annex A became the new office complex after excavation and expansion. Naru has her home office next his.

Keitaro then hires the residents as his staff, giving them each their own office paying them each a generous salary.

Kanako, as stated, is now his assistant and the senior office manager under her precious Onii-chan. _This fulfilled a promise that he made to her when they were children._

Shinobu gladly becomes his personal chef.

Motoko heads security and is his bodyguard.

Kaolla is IT, and this is where the Princess shines as she wires the place for cameras along with making the Hill a Wi-Fi hotspot.

With her eye for detail, Motoko takes on Ema as her assistant.

Kitsune, as owner of the Tea Shoppe, assists him and Kanako in making business decisions as she has turned her place into a profitable enterprise.

Since the women are all his friends, Keitaro allows them to consider the Hinata their home rent-free. _He definitely no longer worries about his finances._

This is especially true when Nyamo and Sarah move in. The blonde has had a major attitude shift since hitting puberty.

The Prefecture put in a paved road using the old hunter's road before another company built a parking garage for their cars.

To top everything off, Keitaro had gutted the old 'Noh' playhouse and expanded the old facility with a secret hallway adjoined to his office. Next, he installed a modern Olympic-sized pool with a low diving board and separate locker rooms. After that, to keep in shape he had an extensive workout area with all the latest equipment put in along with a polished bare floor for Motoko to practice with her Katana in.

Then he did something that made Kitsune as well as Shinobu very happy. Keitaro had a full bar along with a long counter and comfortable stools set up along the wall next to the workout area. With this, four sets of tables and chairs that they can utilize during cookouts. A new barbecue area sits on the huge deck just outside the new glass door that caused the tiniest of them many happy tears.

At the time, the petite chef and the others nearly forgot that he was already married, as they almost raped him in their happiness.

Laughing as she was, Naru was powerless to stop them. _She would not have anyway…_

"Oh, those were fun times," he says coming back to the present day.

"What was, sweetie," comes the familiar, but very pleasant voice of his never wife.

Turning in his chair, Keitaro suddenly has a very painful erection.

Standing just inside his office, a scantily clad Naru walks in and stops at the end of the conference table.

Wearing a very short red backless mini-nightie with no panties, she had put on some spiked platforms of the same color at the entrance. _Keitaro allows shoes only in the new Annex and the bar._

She says to her never husband, "Don't answer that, Kei-kun. Because all I want to know is, where do you want me and what do you want me to do?"

Gulping, and taking a few seconds to think, he says to his never wife, "In your usual spot, Na-chan. Put your hands on the work bench over there and stick that gorgeous ass of yours back. Spread your legs some and lean forward."

Turning her head with a smile, Naru watches as her never husband stands and undoes his zipper, coming up behind her she then feels something spongy run against her backside, then…

(A very loud scream…)

Half an hour later…

Sitting and draining in her never husband's private bathroom, the never wife gives him a kinky show by spreading her legs.

Filling a mop bucket from the nearby utility closet just off the large bath tub, Keitaro watches and says, "Good thing that area has tile."

"Whatever, sweetie," says Naru as Keitaro mops up their big mess, "I really enjoyed having you fuck me and that's all that matters.

Laughing, he nods in agreement.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" she asks standing and stripping in front of her never husband.

Knowing that she does not have to ask him twice, he undresses and joins her in the large shower.

Screaming again, as Naru is very happy that he is a pervert.

Later in bed…

He asks, "When do you think the others will start coming after me, Na-chan?"

Both are in bed completely naked.

"Probably first thing in the morning right after I leave for work," she answers.

"That soon," he says turning the light off.

"It would surprise me if no one tries right away, sweetie," she says snuggling into him, "Good luck and have fun."

He snickers.

"Aishiteru, Kei-kun."

"Aishiteru, Na-chan."

One last kiss, as a peaceful day ends for them.

Tomorrow is another story however…

End of Chapter


	3. The Happy Hunters Part 1

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Now that the man of the house is available, ten women jockey for position.

Chapter 3: The Happy Hunters Part 1

Before dawn…

The never married couple enjoys snuggling in until the alarm clock goes off.

"Fuck," mumbles Keitaro looking up at the device.

"I'd relieve your 'morning wood', sweetie," says a naked Naru sitting up, "but I have an early meeting this morning."

"Even though we both have had our eyes fixed and I do not need to work," complains the never husband, "I still hate looking at that fucking little bastard."

The never wife laughs at his euphemism about their alarm clock as she gets out of bed.

"I slept well, Kei-kun," she says stretching out the kinks, "How'd you do?"

Seeing her this way, his endowment becomes painfully stiff.

Stepping into their private bathroom, she relieves her bladder and leaves the door open.

Busting down the wall to the empty room between his and the room that Kitsune shares with Kanako, Keitaro expanded their bedroom. Along with that, he also added the new private bathroom that his never wife is presently using as well as a very large tub for some very intimate soaking.

"Best night sleeping here at home in quite a while, Na-chan," he responds similarly getting up.

With her at the vanity now, Keitaro steps in and has difficulty relieving himself thanks to being in the presence of the never wife.

'Shit,' he thinks despondently needing relief.

Nodding to her never spouse and trying not to laugh, Naru grabs her robe and heads over to the interconnecting circular stairwell. With that leading to her personal room upstairs, she does not need to go out into the hallway.

"Shit, that fucking thing hanging between your legs is a very dangerous weapon," says Naru looking somewhat pleased at what was poking her in bed. A grin that she caused his distress now graces her lovely face while going upstairs to dress.

"I've never heard you complaining any," he retorts as she disappears from view, before lowering his voice and growling, "and, I am not jerking off this morning."

No quickies then…

Just some residual laughter from the never wife.

Twenty minutes later…

Coming down early with her never husband, Keitaro prepares their breakfast. _This is too early even for Shinobu or Motoko to be awake._

Naru has coffee with him before saying, "Gambatte, Kei-kun. You're going to need it."

Looking down and seeing him wearing athletic warmups, she knows that he has not solved his 'wood' problem yet.

Understanding the sarcasm and seeing where her eyes are, he replies, "I'll give you a full report later, and no, I did not masturbate after you went up to your old room."

Laughing, Naru gives Keitaro a kiss and says, "Maybe if you are a good boy, one of the others will help you after I leave. With the looks I saw in the onsen last night, I'd say your odds of that happening is pretty good."

Knowing that his never wife is laying it on a bit thick, the never husband plates their food.

They eat a good breakfast together as both know he is going to need it.

Fifteen minutes later, she kisses him again before grabbing her briefcase and rushing out the backdoor to the garage.

Not knowing what to expect, he runs the dirty dishes through the large kitchen dishwasher.

What he did not expect…

Coming into the kitchen at her usual time, Shinobu sees her beloved Senpai standing there by the sink. Not willing to allow another chance to slip by, the petite chef comes over and without a word grabs the front of the never husband's shirt.

"I have been waiting a long time to do this," she says before pulling him down and giving the only man she has ever loved, a scorching French kiss.

"The little minx beat me to him," says Kitsune coming in from the dining room followed by Kanako, Sarah, Ema and Mei.

"I think Naru underestimated his size a bit," says Mutsumi with Motoko in tow from the hallway.

"Line begins behind me, ladies," says the Fox transfixing her gaze just below the never spouse's belt.

This is when Kaolla and Nyamo appear from a hidden panel next to the mop closet.

When Shinobu finishes and leaves behind a devastated Keitaro, the Princess jumps on him and kisses the man for all he is worth.

Rubbing herself against his huge endowment, she nearly climaxes right in front of the others.

However, a throat clearing 'ahem' from Kitsune has Kaolla return to reality.

"We have other people ahead of you, Princess," says a very unhappy Sarah watching her best friend climb off the never husband.

Nyamo and some of the others giggle as the island woman steps to the end of the queue.

Kaolla heads for the dining room sporting both a big grin and wet panties.

"If I didn't have to open this morning, sweetie," says the sly Fox whispering into Keitaro's ear after kissing him, "My status as a virgin would be ending on that big bed of yours upstairs."

'Whoa,' he thinks as she steps away.

Wiggling her gorgeous ass out into the main hallway, she stops only long enough to kiss Kanako.

"Onii-chan is certainly going to have his hands full with you, Kit-chan," she says giggling after releasing her girlfriend who then hums a tune down to the old kitchen exit.

Starting breakfast off with a smile, Shinobu listens in as her housemates all have their moment with the never husband.

Shortly thereafter…

Around the main dining table, sit nine women all looking at Keitaro.

The four heading off to Toudai eat breakfast with their hoodies hanging on the back of the chairs. Mutsumi, who is finishing her Doctorate, is taking Mei, Ema and Sarah with her after they eat. All four are the only ones wearing bras here and have their hoodies over-sized for obvious reasons.

The four with offices over in the new Annex allow their best assets to bounce around freely for the never husband's pleasure.

Nyamo, who acts as everyone's assistant, also gets into the act wearing a green halter and a very short denim miniskirt.

"If Kitsune were here," says Mutsumi with a smile, "She would be taking bets on if Keitaro would have us all as his harem by weeks' end and who would be first to lose their virginity."

"Except for me, Mutsumi-Senpai," says Mei, "He will just be stretching me out a little."

Gasps, nervous giggles and some squirming from the others.

"Slut," hisses Sarah trying not to laugh.

Looking at the blonde gaijin, the never wife's Imouto smiles at her in return.

Staying quiet, Keitaro watches their banter knowing to stay out of this particular discussion. This he does remembering that these women have waited a longtime for a crack at him.

"At least Naru and I aren't putting him through walls anymore," chimes Motoko before downing her Miso while sticking out her proud breasts.

Not allowing her ire to flare up, Kanako says, "Shit, Naru is more of a slut than all of us put together."

Even Keitaro has to smile at how his Imouto categorizes his never wife.

Looking at her watch, Ema says, "Sorry to cut this short, but we've got to go."

As in the kitchen, the four resident students kiss Keitaro again before putting on their hoodies and running out the backdoor.

'Naru was right about them all having huge tits,' thinks Keitaro still in agony, 'and even hers are quite nice.' It seems that his pain has a 'silver lining' to it.

Laughing at the obvious situation he finds himself in, Keitaro helps Shinobu with the cleanup.

Later in the day…

Coming home early because of a rescheduled meeting, Naru parks in the garage and sees her oldest friend pull into the next spot.

"Let's see if Kei-kun has had to jerkoff, or not," whispers the never wife giggling before getting out.

Climbing out of both cars, five women make a beeline over the traditional bridge and up to the patio deck before entering through the pool area. Doffing their shoes and picking them up, they all then enter the main house and see an interest sight.

They can only stop and stare, except for Naru and Mei that is.

Walking gingerly and a bit bowlegged, a smiling Shinobu is bringing down a fresh stack of aprons and dishtowels for the kitchen.

'I expected her to be first,' thinks the never wife smiling.

"Okaeri, minna."

"Tadaima, Shinobu-chan."

The petite chef shares a kiss with Ema.

Then, coming into the common room from the Annex hallway, Motoko with a pained but happy expression on her face walks past bowing slightly to them.

She stops only long enough to give Mutsumi a quick kiss of her own.

Coming from the old office by the front door, which is where the file storage room now, Nyamo smiles and nods to the five as she walks 'kind of funny' past them.

A slight pause in the action.

"Before one of you says something stupid," says Kanako walking around the corner from the Annex, "Onii-chan and I were very intimate today." Looking at her never sister-in-law, she adds, "We need to talk later."

Everyone notices a grin that she cannot hide.

Smiling, the never wife nods in response.

"Four of them," says Sarah after finally breathing again.

"No, Sarah-chan," says a happy Kaolla walking in slower than what is normal for her, "Five. I never thought that a man could have that much stamina in him. After the soreness goes away, I am going to go back and fuck him senseless."

"I did warn everyone though," says Naru feeling smug.

"Bitch," hisses Kanako under her breath.

Having the same sentiment, Shinobu keeps it to herself and finishes her task.

Entering the common room, a grinning Kitsune says, "I see that our Keitaro has been a very busy boy today."

Seeing Kanako, she then kisses her girlfriend and adds, "I want all of the gory details from you later, sweetie."

Keitaro's office, a short time later…

"Hey, stud," says Naru having putting her shoes back on, "I leave you for a few hours and come home to a brothel."

Coming into the room, she saunters over to the desk of her never husband in a provocative manner.

Sitting at his desk, Keitaro finishes up some new proposals for purchasing upgrades for his properties and hears the sarcasm come from his never wife. Looking up, he says, "I am lucky to even be alive right now."

Going around the desk and pushing back the chair with her never husband seated in it, she sits on his lap and in a husky voice asks, "How so?" Then begins to nibble on his ear and kiss his neck.

Smiling at the couple seated behind the desk, Shinobu also comes in and puts away the fresh bath towels. 'If I wasn't so sore right now,' says the petite chef, 'I would join them.'

Acknowledging her, a giggling Shinobu blows Keitaro a kiss and leaves.

Back to Keitaro, "Shinobu and Nyamo were gentle, but passionate. Kanako was a bit more aggressive, as was Kaolla. Motoko though, she caught me off guard and flipped me onto a stack of mats in the workout area when I went to get a drink at the bar. She said, "I have been waiting too long for this," and with that she opened up her Yukata and impaled herself on me without a second thought. Loudest scream I ever heard, louder than even you were on our honeymoon."

A pause as Naru stops kissing his neck, she then sits up straight and looks him square in the eye.

Before he can continue, she breaks out into laughter. The never wife cannot help herself.

"I guess it was funny, in its own way," responds the never husband rather awkwardly.

Not wanting to rub it in deeper, she says, "I originally thought you would get two or three, not five. However, I have learned something important since sharing a bed with you and that is never to underestimate what you can do with that cock of yours."

Leaning in, Naru gives Keitaro another kiss on the lips.

Before getting off his lap, she rubs her gorgeous ass all over his aforementioned hardened appendage and asks, "How about giving me some, sweetie?"

Smiles from the two of them as they hurriedly head off towards their bedroom.

End of Chapter


	4. The Happy Hunters Part 2

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: Let us see how the five remaining residents fair with our never husband.

Chapter 4: The Happy Hunters Part 2

The second morning has the sun rising on our never husband as he makes a discovery. Opening his eyes, what light is in the room causes him intense discomfort. _That is putting it mildly…_

"What the fuck was I drinking last night?" says Keitaro loudly sitting up before instantly regretting those words.

Not at what he had said, just the volume.

Some major wincing.

Rubbing his eyes, he is thankful that the drapes are not open for the reason that he has an obvious hangover.

'A damn military parade is goose-stepping through my brain right now,' he thinks not bothering to look around, 'It's much worse than when I celebrated with Naru-chan the other night.'

Remembering nothing about the fun he had had, Keitaro has no idea of how he even got into bed.

A familiar warmth, although for some reason it is coming this time from both the front and back. This along with being extremely hard and feeling extremely sticky down below.

Half expecting to see Naru in here with him, the never husband instead finds two other women on either side of him.

Both of them reek of alcohol as well.

"Shit, good thing it's fucking Sunday and I have nothing to do today," he whispers hoping that this tone will be less painful for him.

Nope, he still winces.

Not wanting to disturb the two, Keitaro slowly crawls to the end of his large bed before sitting on the edge.

Rubbing his eyes and allowing them to focus, he looks back to see Kitsune and his Imouto Kanako passed out naked as the day they were born.

'She must not have been all that sore then,' he thinks referring to Kanako.

Standing up, Keitaro nearly falls over for his trouble.

Grabbing onto the edge of the mattress, he tries that last bit a little slower this time.

"Whoa," he hisses needing to empty his overfull bladder.

Only slight wincing this time.

Coming into his bathroom, he leaves the lights off for obvious reasons and waits for his manhood to settle down.

Somehow making it to the commode, his appendage manages to become flaccid enough so that he can cut loose.

Thankful for a 'cast iron' stomach, the never husband only has to stand here while amazing himself at how much comes out from the end of his huge penis.

Finishing and flushing, he steps over to the vanity and looks into the mirror to say, "You are a fucking dumbass."

More wincing.

Some stirring in the bedroom before Kitsune stumbles through the door and says, "If you know what's good for you, you will kindly get the fuck out of my way."

Two people wince, as Kitsune grabs the edge of the 'porcelain taxi' before driving it just as if she had stolen it. The woman-in-question then gives a colorful demonstration on how to projectile vomit.

"We must have really 'tightened it up' for her to be that way," he whispers heading back into his bedroom. The melodic strains of the Fox praying to the porcelain gods plays on in the background for a few more minutes.

Wincing one time from him.

Knowing that he will suffer more if he laughs after seeing a passed out Kanako, Keitaro fights it with every fiber of his being. This is something that he thought he would never see, but since living here, the man knows to expect the unexpected.

'She is the smarter of us two, and yet…,' he leaves that thought unfinished as he hears the toilet flush.

Looking pale, but with a smile on her face anyway, Kitsune comes back in and plops down next to her new lover.

"With that huge dick of yours, Kei-kun," slurs a still partially drunk Kitsune putting her head on his shoulder, "I thought that I would need to be shit-faced when we fucked last night, but boy was I wrong."

Only some slight wincing.

"No pain," he whispers looking at her.

"Only at first," she whispers back taking his hand, "Don't remember much after that and don't kiss me right now until I have had the opportunity to brush my teeth." At least her stomach is feeling a bit better since there is nothing left in it.

That, along with his bladder.

Without a word, the two just sit here together feeling rather pathetic, but both have huge smiles on the faces if that means anything.

Some snickering from upstairs.

"What the fuck did I do last night?" asks Kanako sitting up directly out of a sound sleep.

The other two only wince and do not even attempt to answer her.

The ebon-haired Imouto then gets up and staggers into the bathroom.

"Barf or piss," whispers Kitsune who eyes her girlfriend disappearing through the door.

Shrugging from him.

"Looks like the three of you truly got fucked last night," whispers Naru coming down the circular stairway.

"Fuck off, you cunt," hisses Kanako from her place on the commode.

Wincing from both statements, and some more laughter from the never wife.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Kanako grabs onto the jamb for balance while looking quite wan.

As the three give her the finger, Naru can only laugh at the trio attempting to start their day.

Turning green, and with a loud groan, Kanako turns back and replicates her girlfriend's supplications to the porcelain gods.

Mid-morning, dining room table…

With his head down on the table, Keitaro smiles at Shinobu for bringing him an ice bag, a bottle of aspirin and a hot cup of very strong coffee. Placing a kiss on his cheek, she heads back to prepare Sunday brunch.

As the female residents come filing in, it becomes very apparent that none of them is wearing a bra.

Walking in and seeing the condition of the man who owns the house that she lives in, Sarah says with a bit of disdain, "I guess I'm going to have to wait until he recovers first to get laid". Kissing Keitaro's cheek anyway, she then sits in her usual spot.

From his seat at the head of the table, Keitaro does not even bother to move, he is not recovering this morning with his usual rapidity.

No wincing this time from the male never spouse.

The female never spouse looks over to the man next to her and smiles. Already getting her 'digs' in, she does not like piling it too much as she will wait until he fully recuperates to have some more fun at his expense.

The conversation gets a bit boisterous here in the large dining room.

The talk all centers on Keitaro and sex, with even Naru opening up more about her stints with him.

"Son-of-a-bitch," rasps Kitsune after downing some coffee from the urn over on one of the buffet stands, "Does everyone have to so fucking loud this morning." Refreshed, but now badly hungover, the Fox somehow manages to kiss her lover's face without falling on top of him.

The regret in saying this is instantaneous as even her girlfriend gives her a snarl.

Sarah gives both lushes a derisive chuckle.

Both give her the finger in return.

"Oh, like last night when you were screaming 'fuck me' at the top of your lungs," says Mei not feeling one iota of sympathy for her.

"Slut," rasps Kanako lifting her head from her hands to return a dirty look.

"I was actually jealous of you and Kanako-Senpai too," whines a disappointed Ema from over by the dishwasher. After running a load of prep utensils through, she adds, "It looks like my time with him gets postponed for a little while longer."

"Maybe a nice massage would help you, my Keitaro-sama," says Motoko who also helps Shinobu in the kitchen.

"That would be pleasant, Motoko-chan," quips Mutsumi coming in after kissing the previous speaker. Before sitting down, she places a small peck on top of Keitaro's head.

Suddenly sitting up and looking down the table, he puts his right forefinger to his mouth and says, "SHHHH!"

The commotion stops as Kaolla and Nyamo come waltzing in.

Seeing the man she loves, the Princess gets a 'wild hair' and not reading the situation correctly, jumps on and kisses Keitaro for all he is worth.

At first comes shock, then laughter, as the food is set into the buffet table.

With this, Kaolla releases a devastated Keitaro and finds her place at the table.

Seeing the condition of the man she loves, Nyamo will wait until a more appropriate time to kiss him.

Later that day…

Downing a few doses of aspirin, a couple bottles of water and some strong coffee that he made in his office, the never spouse finds he can face the women in his life again. At least without his head aching so much.

Looking out onto his back property from his high-backed office chair as he is want to do, Keitaro then poses an obvious question to himself.

"What-the-fuck was I thinking?" he asks aloud not expecting an answer.

"Not a whole hell of a lot, that's for damn sure," comes a retort from a familiar someone just entering the room.

Swiveling around, Keitaro sees the gorgeous blonde American standing there by the end of his conference table. Smiling at her, he gets some very nice 'eye candy'.

Clad in a baby-blue string tank with matching short shorts, Sarah asks, "Are you through being stupid yet, dork?" With this, she then saunters on her tiptoes over to his side of the desk.

Before she sits, he replies, "For now, Sarah-chan."

Climbing onto his lap and throwing her arms around his neck, Sarah finds out quickly what he thinks of her.

Intensely kissing each other, she rubs herself along his hardened length as he fondles her huge breasts.

When the kiss finally breaks, as it was a long one, she says, "You would not believe how long I have wanted to do that."

"Like when you used to kick, punch and throw priceless artifacts at me," teases Keitaro gently tweaking one of her hardened nipples.

"Hey, I was nine-years-old," she answers with a slight moan, "and I did not know how to tell you back then that I had fallen in love with you at first sight."

Hearing this confession from her makes his smile widen, he never knew.

They then kiss again.

"Well then, Sarah-chan," he says after a break in the kissing, "How about I rectify that?"

Nodding at this, Sarah gets off his lap and sticks out her hand.

Grabbing it, Keitaro stands and then proceeds to lead the blonde beauty out of his office.

Seeing the two go by from her office next-door, the never wife smiles and whispers, "I see she took my advice."

From his bedroom comes a very loud shriek, from which then proceeds a lot of pleasured screaming.

In the room next door trying to sleep it off, as well as keep some food in their stomachs, two extremely irate women rollover and look at each other.

"That bitch is louder than you are, Kit-chan," whispers Kanako whose head seems to be on the mend. However, she is not taking any chances.

"Want to bet she'll be walking funny tomorrow, Kana-chan," whispers the Fox in return for obvious reasons.

"Right now, I really don't give a shit," says Kanako drifting off rapidly at her last word.

Smiling at her female lover, Kitsune kisses her forehead and falls asleep too.

End of Chapter


	5. The Happy Hunters Part 3

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's notes: There are now just three remaining as we wind this little segment down.

Chapter 5: The Happy Hunters Part 3

Since dinnertime, nothing has been able to wipe the smile off Sarah's face.

Still a bit sore, yes. Squirming naked with the others in the onsen, yes. Happy nonetheless, yes.

"The worst part was trying to get him in my mouth afterwards," she says sitting with Naru.

"It seems my advice worked then," quips the never wife to the blonde American.

"Oh yeah," responds Sarah still leaking his seed. 'Good thing Haruka put me on the pill last year,' she adds to herself.

"Once, or more times than that, Sarah?" asks Mei with a grin.

"Three, without pulling out in between climaxes," responds Sarah without hesitation as her own smirk widens, "Sheets are in the laundry."

Groaning from Shinobu.

Giggles and laughter from all around the spa.

"Welcome to Keitaro's harem," announces Naru smiling brightly.

"I bet Ema is with him right now as we all sit here," interjects the Fox finally recovered from her hangover.

Next to her, her girlfriend is having an internal debate.

"Still can't believe I drank that much," says Kanako still feeling a bit silly. Sleeping with her beloved Onii-chan negates most of that as a smile slowly begins to creep over her pretty face.

"You really do get mean and mouthy when you are drunk, Kanako," says Shinobu looking warily at the ebon-haired Imouto of her beloved.

"Sometimes, yes," answers Kanako allowing the rest of her reply to stay silent.

Knowing to leave it alone, the petite chef just shrugs and lets it go.

It suddenly gets quiet out here, as everyone seems contemplative right now.

However…

"I think I heard a muffled yelp from our resident 'conspiracy theorist' about 20-minutes ago," says Kaolla who has very sharp hearing.

Hearing this, the petite chef then sits up sharply when the others begin to talk about her girlfriend.

About a minute of this goes by, when…

"Ema-chan will be okay," says Shinobu looking up and moving her gaze across the spa, "she had been practicing with some rather substantial 'toys' after discovering how big Senpai was last year. A few of them even went inside her and a couple also had vibrators inserted courtesy of Kaolla."

"Is that why Kei-kun had to delete those so-called 'adult aid' programs out of his 3d printer again last month?" asks the never spouse trying not to laugh.

Kaolla nods vigorously not denying either of those two statements.

"Why do you think I jump him in a different way now?" she asks not expecting an answer.

"No wonder she wasn't scared when she went off with him," says Nyamo from her spot next to the 'mad inventor'.

"You saw them go off together?" asks Kitsune smiling.

Nodding, the island woman smiles as she looks up into the clear evening sky through the Plexiglas ceiling.

"He will definitely get a good taste of what she is serving up then," Naru says with a big smile on his face.

Sitting with a squirming Mutsumi, Motoko also has a cheeky smile on her face.

"Out with it, you two," says Kitsune attempting to be stern, her smile is begging to return understanding what may be happening with the pair, "Because melon-girl hasn't stopped grinning since she and Kendo-girl got in here."

"That is an easy one for me to answer, Mitsune," responds the sunny woman, "After dinner, Kei-kun was taking a shower over in the new men's locker room. With Motoko-chan's excellent hearing, she heard that he was alone in there. With me strongly yearning for him, and her wanting more, the both of us went in and stripped. Seeing us standing there naked, he indulged in our bodies once I overcame my initial shock."

"We both sated ourselves as Mutsumi fully enjoyed her first time with our Keitaro-sama," cuts in Motoko smiling even broader, "The bliss I felt from those two at their joining was otherworldly."

"Quite the embellishment there, Motoko-chan," says Naru smiling at the duo knowing how much her old 'pervert patrol' crony loves her never spouse.

"Sounds like a load of horseshit to me," says Sarah getting a dig in. Not jealous of her Senpais in the least, she had the same experience in bed with him earlier that afternoon.

All eyes then turn to Mei…

Seeing the smile on her Imouto's face, the never wife knows that her never husband will be in for one hell of a ride when he finally tackles her. With this, she hopes that Mei will not be too rough with him.

"I'm far from through with him myself," she whispers while it settles down in here.

For some reason, the future problems between the never spouses lie off in a different direction.

Meanwhile, in another part of the manse…

Snuggling in her lover's arms, Ema smiles contentedly.

No pain, no discomfort, as there is only wanting him over again.

For his part, Keitaro can hardly believe that she is the slenderest resident under his roof.

'I know where all of her fat is,' he thinks having also indulged in her breast milk.

"Gomen, Keitaro-Senpai," she says opening her eyes and looking into his.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Ema-chan," responds Keitaro smiling back, "It seems to me that you are the only one who had a contingency plan if the situation between Naru-chan and I went 'south' the way that it did. Anyway, those hentai programs took me only a few minutes to delete out of my printer."

"Then, you are not angry with me," says Ema a bit surprised.

"Why should I be?" he asks in response before kissing her on the nose, "Before you answer that, Ema-chan." He pauses and kisses her lips, which she gladly returns. "Would you like to make love again?"

Without another word between them, Ema rolls over on her back and spreads her legs. Having him ask her, and with no pain, she feels him stroke her entrance gently with his hardened manhood.

Controlling his anticipation, Keitaro changes his breathing pattern and slows it.

Exciting her, the large fleshy sword penetrates deeply once again.

A pleasured and not at all painful scream, she feels his erection butt against the entrance to her womb.

Becoming one with Ema, Keitaro feels an unforeseen bond developing with her.

Crossing her ankles around his back, Ema too experiences something that her fantasies had never concluded.

Just before climaxing this time, she screams, "I love you, Keitaro. I love you so much."

This time, only he hears these words just before filling her with his seed another time.

Shortly thereafter, the two head out of her old room and make their way over to his private bathroom.

'There is no way I am letting her out of my sight this evening,' he thinks turning on the lights.

Stepping over to the tub, Keitaro turns on the spigot.

Washing her new lover on the stool, Ema feels anything but tired.

Re-charged and full of energy, she surprises Keitaro before rinsing the soap off him.

Squeezing milk onto his purple tip, she then soaps between her magnificent treasures and gives his manhood paizuri. It seems easy to Ema, since he is not flaccid, as the smile on his face just spurs her onward.

Enjoying the beautiful woman pleasuring him, no words need exchanging while she continues with her ministrations.

Some light grunting signals that he is ready, as the tip then disappears into her waiting maw.

Swallowing with much relish, Ema hopes for more occasions such as this in the future.

They rinse each other and stand.

Now filled up to capacity, he turns off the tub's faucet and tests the water.

Nodding to her, they both enter and sit.

Still silent, Ema leans back and rests her head against his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her willowy waist, Keitaro just holds her close before placing a small kiss on top of her head.

'Sorry, Mei-chan,' he thinks not wanting this to end, 'You will just have to wait for another day.'

At the end of the evening…

Motoko and Mutsumi patrol the manse turning off lights, and set the perimeter alarms from the security office. Usually, the Samurai does this with Ema, but it seems something occupies her partner elsewhere.

Although her boss, Motoko can do nothing but smile.

Being with the sunny woman who is accompanying her has gone a long way to brighten her disposition.

Napping earlier and in a better mood, Kitsune and Kanako head to their room with Naru, Shinobu as well as Mei in tow. The latter three are wondering what had happened to the miscreant pair since they were in neither his office nor the room she shares with Shinobu.

Coming to the main bedroom, Naru slides open the traditional door and all five step inside.

With the moonlight falling through the open curtains, two people have their outlines reflected perfectly as there is no need for any artificial lighting.

Smiling, the never wife quietly heads to the circular stairwell.

About halfway up, she makes a motion for the others to leave.

Doing so and closing the door behind them, Kitsune and Kanako take the hands of the petite chef as they lead her towards their room next door.

Smiling, Mei understands the situation as sleeping with her can be an adventure. One, which the shortest of them does not appreciate…

'Oh well,' she thinks smiling while heading off to her room, 'there is always another day.'

End of Chapter


	6. The Happy Evening

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: Skipping ahead a bit. Enjoy this slightly different take on the ladies of the Hinata.

Chapter 6: The Happy Evening

Late night on a Friday, the ladies of the Hinata dress up and have an in-home 'ladies night out'.

It is between Shinobu and Motoko's birthday as Keitaro now spoils all of the women rotten.

Sign posted on a stand outside of the recreation and pool area reads in both Nihongo and English:

'**Shoes permissible in this area'**

Knowing this by heart, Naru puts on her spiked platforms as she enters the Hinata bar room that her faux husband had put in. It has been a very interesting few weeks as far as she sees it.

Wearing a sexy short red halter dress, the brunette sees the Fox mixing a drink for the petite chef who sits on a comfortable high-backed stool.

Dressed in similar fashion though in blue, Shinobu has a big smile on her face.

"I thought I heard the wind whistling in here," says Naru getting comfortable after walking past her housemates.

The Fox laughs and replies with, "I think you really underestimated Kei-kun's attributes, Naru."

Kitsune wears a white men's style shirt, red tie, black vest with trousers and shiny pumps in the same color.

Shinobu just hisses, "Fuck off, bitch."

Although her dreams have come true and she is now one of Keitaro's lovers, Shinobu does not appreciate any commentary from the never wife. Some of her sweet disposition had dissipated after she had turned eighteen, except for where it concerns her beloved Senpai.

However, a certain smile remains in place.

"Still sore, sweetie?" queries Naru noticing the tiny woman's comment.

"Never was," comes the reply, "I enjoyed every moment of being with him." The smile widens as her face turns towards the person at the other end of the bar.

Two sets of raised eyebrows.

"Before you ask me, Naru-chan," says Kitsune pouring her a whiskey neat, "I was too hungover to remember much of the stuff that Kanako or I did that night, but I noticed that we were a bit bow-legged after sobering up. He's also had me half-a-dozen times since then too."

She laughs.

While this little bit of banter was going back and forth, Motoko walks in stunning the three already present. Clad in a short black spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress and pumps of the same color, she sits next to the never wife.

"Sake, dozo," says Motoko in a pleasant, but very subdued tone. Although, she seems to be in good spirits this evening.

"You all look like 'call girls' waiting for a man of means to come in here," says Kitsune turning to get the tallest of them a small bottle of the potent rice wine.

While two women shoot ocular daggers at the Fox, Naru replies with, "We have that here too, anytime we want at our 'beck and call'."

"Are you trying to make us all sound like whores, Naru-Senpai?" asks Motoko taken aback by her assessment. She knows that the never wife is not off having enjoyed the man in question herself a number of times.

Not able to respond as someone with breathless abandon hurries in and takes a seat next to Shinobu.

The two exchange a quick kiss.

"Gomen, minna," says Ema coming in dressed a bit differently than the others. Wearing a blue halter leaving her midriff bare, a pair of tapered tan slacks and wooden spike-heeled platforms completes her ensemble.

Ema always enjoys getting together with the others when they decide to have one of these 'bullshit' sessions.

"Where have you been before coming in, pray tell?" asks Kitsune knowingly while getting her a soft drink from the bar's dispenser.

She will be of legal drinking within the coming year.

"In the shower…," she replies taking a sip from her soda, "…with Keitaro. I did not want to let him go."

Four sets of eyes turn towards the heavily endowed young conspiracy theorist.

"Enjoyable time?" quips the ash-blonde.

"Very," she answers taking another sip of her soda, "My voice is a bit raspy from all the screaming I did."

"Bitch," hisses the 'Imouto' of said man walking in wearing a short green halter mini-dress with black platform spikes.

Five sets of eyes greet Kanako as she sits in the middle of the bar. Her eyes smile at the one standing behind it.

"Maybe, but I enjoyed myself under the running water," replies Ema not backing down one iota, "That is before he milked me."

Smiling, the petite chef gives her girlfriend a look that says 'lucky you'.

'Whoa," whispers Naru not expecting that bit of sarcastic wit from her.

It goes unanswered as Kanako just snickers.

"What are you drinking tonight, sweetie?" asks Kitsune smiling at her.

"Vodka Martini, dozo," answers Kanako with a wink at the Fox.

"Coming right up, sweetie," acknowledges Kitsune who promptly goes to make her drink.

"Did you two go at it again with him last night?" asks Naru sipping her drink as she looks at the woman next to her.

"With Onii-chan, hai," responds the dark-haired Imouto, "However, we were sober this time."

"I enjoyed it as well," says Kitsune from the middle of the bar.

"The three of you," interjects Shinobu a little incredulous, "Again?"

"It was fun," says Kanako smiling over at the Fox, and then she adds, "Both of them are great kissers too."

"You will get no objections from me, Kana-chan," says Kitsune smiling back.

Everyone laughs.

"I see threesomes are becoming common now," says Ema brightening up at this piece of news. She says nothing of the tryst she and Shinobu had with him back in the middle of the week.

Noticing that the blonde gaijin is not here with her usual non-alcoholic drinking companion, Shinobu asks her girlfriend, "Where is Sarah-chan off to this evening, Ema-chan?"

"She is visiting her parents' this weekend with Nyamo over by Toudai, Shinobu-chan," she answers leaning over the counter for the soda dispenser nozzle, "She will be home after class on Monday evening. Haruka will be driving them."

Kitsune gets Naru another shot of whiskey.

"Shit, I heard her and Keitaro going at on the edge of the onsen the other night," says Motoko smiling while thinking of her own rendezvous with him.

"Well, minna," says Kitsune mixing herself a Manhattan, "It seems that when he finally jumped Mei's bones, our resident stud now officially has himself a regular harem thanks to a certain fuck-up."

Five sets of eyes turn towards the end of the bar for a reaction.

"Don't look at me," says Naru looking back around said bar, "Sex between us has never been better, so if he is happy, I am happy."

"Speaking of our resident Princess," says Shinobu looking up from her drink, "She went home to sign papers stating that Keitaro is to be her husband according to their laws."

"Shit," says Kitsune after taking a swig of her drink, "If I remember everything correctly, our resident man will be in for one hell of a ride when she gets back."

"Poor Onii-chan," says Kanako trying not to laugh, "That Princess of ours really did a job on him before she left."

Motoko and Shinobu both blush remembering some of the things from when they were both in Molmol.

"Raped the living shit out of him if I remember correctly," says Ema smiling from the other end of the bar.

Seeing where she is going with her statement, Naru nods and says, "I think he never saw that one coming, although he had quite the smile at breakfast the next morning."

"You think," says Shinobu knowing her reply is rhetorical.

"I know," chimes Motoko after downing a saucer of warmed Sake.

"When did we all become such a band of slutty hentai women?" asks Kitsune wiping off the counter.

Without hesitation, Naru replies with, "When we all found out what Kei-kun was packing and then decided to have him fuck us all."

Ordering another drink, Kanako says sarcastically, "There are seven women sitting here right now who have difficulty putting their knees together."

"Bitch, I am going to cut you off," Kitsune laughingly replies to her erstwhile girlfriend and tryst partner, "Because I think it's the liquor talking now."

"Such a lightweight," jibes Shinobu who is just the opposite.

"Lush," responds Kanako trying not to laugh. She knows that the Fox and petite chef are both right about her not being able to hold her alcohol.

Kitsune laughs and kisses the ebon-haired woman.

Shinobu just smiles in return.

"By the way Naru, where is Mutsumi?" asks Kitsune curious as to her whereabouts.

"She left this morning on an errand and I haven't seen her since," replies the brunette.

"Konbonwa, minna," comes a voice from the person no one had expected to see this evening.

Coming in the deck door, Mutsumi doffs her hat and coat draping them over an empty stool as she sits next to Motoko.

The Swordswoman kisses her.

Dressed in a sweater and jeans, the woman warms her hands from the cold air outside on the hill.

With six pair of eyes on her, she continues, "Before anyone here lays a claim to Kei-kun this evening, think again."

"What are you drinking, sweetie?" asks Kitsune smiling at her. She had recovered her wits first as the others wonder how Karma could be such a bitch right now.

"A beer off the tap, dozo," replies the Okinawan smiling at the Fox.

"Okaeri, Mutsumi," says Naru happy to see her oldest friend home safely.

"Tadaima, minna," she replies as the sunny smile that the woman is famous for breaks forth.

A fresh mug of good quality beer finds itself placed before a thirsty woman.

"Well, that shuts me up," interjects Kanako as she had also wondered where she had gone off to today.

"Just needed some time to think," says Mutsumi before quaffing her beer about half way down. Setting the mug back on the bar, she continues with, "Where is Kei-kun, Na-chan?"

"Why? You want to get laid now or something," replies the brunette not able to stop herself.

There are laughs and giggles as well as some blushing from the others.

"I really could use a good fuck right about now, don't you," she answers smiling while looking past Kanako at her oldest friend.

"In his office, I believe," says Naru trying not to laugh.

Downing the rest of her beer, Mutsumi nods to everyone before grabbing her things and heading out.

Six pair of eyes follow her out.

After she disappears, Kitsune says, "I'm taking bets on whether we will start hearing the breeze from between her legs or not in the morning."

"What are the odds, Kit?" asks Kanako.

"At least that smile will still be there," quips Shinobu as the activities slowly begin to wind down for the evening.

Ema takes this all in as just another day in the lives of the very weird family that she has come to know.

Later that night, happy female screams pierce the air of the Hinata.

End of Chapter


	7. The Happy Christmas

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: How many 'presents' will Keitaro be unwrapping this evening, or the gangs first collective 'WTF' moment since becoming knowledgeable of the non-marriage.

Chapter 7: The Happy Christmas

Being in a manse full of beautiful women is now quite enjoyable for Keitaro since he is no longer married. Even so, the former never wife still wants him to pleasure her.

It is nice that those beautiful women also throw themselves at him on a constant basis.

With this in mind, Keitaro worries when they begin to plan downright depraved activities for them to enjoy. At least to normal people.

Speaking of the never wife, she is very comfortable with her never husband taking all of the other women who live there with them.

To her point of view, it has been a very eye opening time and a bit kinky.

Since Keitaro had unleashed the residents from their virginity, they are about to give the never wife a real eyeful of how their depraved minds can all work.

**This is Naru's recollection of one very disturbing, but fun evening nevertheless after sobering up…**

The women have become very imaginative with how to please their collective male and keep him happy.

Especially after Kanako wanted to please her Onii-chan. How you may ask? By getting together with Kitsune and planning their first orgy with him on Christmas Eve. _Two others were in their sights as well, as we shall see…_

Consequently, much to her horror, Naru wanted in on the fun.

The drunken debauchery and sexual shenanigans they were all in for out by the pool would be one for the record books. _In addition, the never wife would learn something new about herself that particular evening as well._

Nothing would prepare the only two straight women at the Hinata for the delicious depravity and wickedness that Fox, along with her girlfriend had planned for them on this night. _They only gave Naru enough info so she would not suspect a thing…_

Since none were innocent anymore, and at least two could best be described as 'Dominant', the night was about to get very interesting indeed.

Ema also shared her 'toys' with the others while at least two of them had their own ideas of what to do without such wicked looking implements.

With a couple of downright nasty looking 'items' of her own design, the resident 'mad scientist' had other notions of having fun. _Luckily, she had finished all of her perverted projects before Keitaro had deleted them from his 3D printer._

Seeing nine beautiful women in red string bikinis and Santa hats caused the owner of the manse some major penile distress that evening. _It was then, as we shall see, when it all went downhill._

"Where's Kana-chan and Mei-chan, Kit?" asks Keitaro after kissing his never wife.

"Right here, Onii-chan," says Kanako from behind with a lascivious grin.

Not seeing it coming, the other nine grab Keitaro, Naru and Sarah before securing them to chairs with cuffs and ropes.

Tied down last, it took a bit longer as they had stopped long enough to strip everything off Keitaro. The other two were easier.

Sitting there after a whirlwind of activity, the three see that Kanako and Mei are dressed much differently than the rest.

Both look the perfect Dominatrix while standing in front of them all in red. Which means wearing matching leather cupless bustier corsets with garters holding up red lace stockings, fingerless gauntlets and spike-heeled platforms. The two left absolutely nothing to the imagination, as we shall see why…

Keitaro gulped.

Naru smiled and whispered, "I thought that this might happen, sooner or later."

This got her a 'WTF' look from the never husband.

"Let me go," screamed Sarah before Motoko placed a ball gag in her mouth. This did stop her from struggling though…

With the three seated in front of the bar, Mei says, "Kanako-Senpai has her own plans for her beloved Onii-chan this evening. Nee-chan and Sarah-chan, she has left for me to have fun with."

Surprising everyone, Naru's smile morphed into a leer when she saw Kitsune grab a bottle of her favorite whiskey and bring it over.

"It's about fucking time, bitch," hissed the brunette willing to play the game.

Pulling back her long braided hair, Kitsune smiled as well before she exchanged a long French kiss with the never wife.

Keitaro actually had to laugh at his never wife and her bit of roleplay.

It seems that the only two remaining straight women living at the Hinata then had copious amounts of booze poured into them as the festivities began.

Finding a kindred spirit, Kanako learns that she is not the only one who cannot hold her booze, as Sarah became 'shit-faced' quite rapidly.

Taking advantage of the situation, Motoko got down on her knees and pried the naked blonde's knees apart. Lifting her legs slightly, she then went down on the helpless young woman.

Muffled, but much pleasured screaming.

Mutsumi removed the ball gag and began French kissing her.

After the two moved aside, Kaolla went to work on the blonde with a prosthesis based on her lover's own engorged phallus.

"Don't you fucking dare," screamed the blonde trying not to laugh as the 'toy' entered her quim.

"Wait until I turn it on, Sarah-chan," says the mischievous Princess.

A buzz, a messy squirting orgasm following soon afterwards and a pair of crossed blue eyes.

One chair over, Naru was having her own bit of fun…

"Shit," she whispers later on remembering when both Shinobu and Ema went down on her for the first time, "I guess I am into girls now too."

Stealing the show, Nyamo did a striptease on the bar as Kitsune turned the music up very loud, before hopping down to give Keitaro an enticing lap dance. The screaming became extremely loud when the island woman impaled herself on his massive manhood giving the others a different type of performance.

When she had finished climaxing, nothing could wipe the smile off her face. _In addition, nothing could stop her thighs from quivering._

Kanako, who had tied him to the chair, took her large breasts and gave her beloved Onii-chan paizuri as well as head while enjoying a rather different flavor.

Sufficiently drunk enough for the others, the conspirators freed the trio from their bonds before the real bacchanal began.

First, a sodden Keitaro grabbed Kanako by her ass, picked her up against the bar and fucked her senseless. _Her pleasured screams filled the room. _

From behind, Nyamo licked his balls as he screwed his Imouto.

Shinobu joined in before taking her own ride on 'the Senpai Train'.

In the middle of all of this corruption, Kitsune and Ema handled the never wife.

Having wanted to do Naru for a long time, Kitsune went down on her and had the never wife bucking violently in no time. The Fox then 'scissored' her giving Naru her first taste of Sapphic sex.

Putting the nipple of one of her massive breasts in her face, Ema got the brunette to suckle and drink her milk.

Pleasured moans from the conspiracy theorist.

"Delicious," whispers Naru in recollection.

The third member of the trio had four women handling her: Mutsumi went down on her; Motoko and Kaolla attacked her huge breasts; and Mei, she sat on Sarah's face and hollered, "Eat me, bitch."

Wrapping her arms around the kneeling woman's thighs, the blonde does exactly that surprising the woman on top just before climaxing.

Quite a few women had their thighs shaking violently as the waterworks cascaded prominently.

Remembering another little tidbit, Naru saw her Imouto Mei laugh her ass off while fondling and French kissing someone who had previous said, "I do not like women that way." _However, put some liquor into her and the buxom blonde bombshell will go down on anyone…_

Switching partners many times as this evening of degeneracy continued, the caterwauling and decadence continued until the wee hours.

**End of Recollection…**

Mid-morning Christmas Day…

Regaining consciousness out of a sodden slumber, Naru attempts to open her eyes.

With the strong daylight coming in, she squints for a moment before closing them again and covering her head with the thick quilt.

"That was so fucking stupid," she hisses instantly regretting having done so, "Now I know how Kitsune and Kanako felt when they had their first time with Kei-kun."

Lying in her own bed without a stitch on, she wonders how she got here. Feeling very stretched down below, her crotch feels sticky and she is leaking quite a bit as well.

Nevertheless, she does feel a warm body lying next to her.

Taking a moment to allow some acclimation to her still inebriated state, Naru lifts the covers of her quilt to keep out as much light as possible so she can look to see who it is.

Opening her eyes a bit more slowly this time, the brunette sees an unexpected surprise lying next to her. A very nice as well as a quite welcome one.

'How in the fuck did she get in here?' she asks looking at the gorgeous form lying face up next to her. With that mystery going around in her clouded skull, she recognizes the bedding and then asks, 'How in the fuck did I get here?'

Giving the blonde a wide-eyed stare for a moment, Naru then smiles at the sleeping beauty next to her.

Opening her own eyes, Sarah stares at her and says, "It's about you opened your eyes. You weren't that drunk."

Wincing slightly, Naru says, "Wanna bet. Talk softer, I have a train wreck going on in my skull."

The younger woman turns over and faces her.

Nothing prepares the never wife for what Sarah says next.

"I guess I fooled them," whispers the blonde, "Last night was not the first time that I had ever been drunk."

Taken aback that Sarah is not freaking by being naked in bed with another woman, Naru pauses to see the other woman smile. She then asks, "I thought that you didn't like women?"

"Generally, I don't," answers Sarah, "but like you, I have to keep up an act."

"What?" replies the brunette never wife.

"You see, Naru-Senpai," says Sarah, "If I didn't put up that façade, there would be five or six women here that would be constantly 'jumping my bones', and I don't want that. Except for my dork, there is only one other person here that I want."

Not know what to do with all of this information in her still slightly intoxicated state, Naru gets the surprise of a lifetime when the young co-ed leans in and kisses her lips.

"That would be you, Oba-san," says the blond bombshell before snuggling into the stunned woman. (Writer's note: Oba-san in this case mean 'old lady'.)

Needing to sleep it off anyway, Naru wraps her arms around the other woman and quips, "Ah, what the hell."

Both are soon sound asleep.

Looking over from the circular stairway, Kanako smiles and says to Kitsune, "See, I told you it would work."

"I guess," replies the ash-blonde Fox smiling back.

"Let's go join Onii-chan and Ema," says her girlfriend as the two come down the steps.

End of Chapter


	8. The Happy Never Wife

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: At first, the focus is on Naru and Sarah. The chapter starts with some 'yuri' fluff for our mismatched female couple before it descends into the realm of 'WTF'.

Chapter 8: The Happy Never Wife

A couple of days before the New Year's holiday…

After the previous fiasco of the Christmas orgy, Naru turns bright red when Kitsune and Kanako pass by her holding hands. The two are heading over to the locker room to change after a swim.

Both smile leaving the never wife to sit here and think, 'Never in a million years did I ever think of falling in love with someone other than Kei-kun.'

Speaking of the never husband, it seems he has a foursome going on in his office. Kaolla, Nyamo and Ema are in there with him. The latter is on her back screaming out his name on the conference table with her ankles cinched around his lower back. Kissing both, the other two wait their turn.

Meanwhile…

Waiting for a certain young blonde to join her in here, the never wife peruses her smart phone until that happens.

It does not take very long until someone comes in and garners all of her attention.

Taking her 'hoodie' off and draping it onto chair next to her girlfriend, Sarah leans in and gives Naru a soft slightly drawn out French kiss.

Amazed, Naru thinks that the American looks 'really hot' this evening.

However, what the blonde does next has the never wife eyes transfixed on a perfect target.

That is, Sarah wiggling her gorgeous ass while sauntering over to the pool in a barely there string bikini.

A wink and a smile with something behind it comes from the blonde as she slinks down the steps into the water.

Watching Sarah tiptoe into the pool the way she had causes Naru's pussy to get wet.

Not being able to contain herself anymore, the never wife jumps up and dives head first into the deep end of the large pool.

Coming up behind a startled Sarah, Naru wraps her arms around the woman she loves while cupping her very large treasures and kissing her neck.

"Shit, Naru-chan," coos Sarah clearly enjoying the attention of the other woman here with her, "That feels so good. Yes, right there."

The blonde turns, places her arms around her lover's neck and resumes kissing her.

Moaning, Sarah clearly enjoys having her breasts gently fondled.

A loud muffled scream emanates from the locker room, but neither of this couple pays any attention.

"Oh fuck! Not there," squeaks Sarah after the kiss breaks.

The reason, Naru's hand reaches inside her bikini.

Shuddering when a finger caresses her hardened nub, the feeling intensifies when that finger enters her gaping passage. This is before a second finger joins it and moves in harmony with the other one.

"It seems that our Kei-kun has really opened you up, Sarah-chan," whispers Naru increasing the friction of her digits, "You are such a naughty girl."

"Yes," screams the blonde climaxing here in the pool. _Having seen her squirt a few times already, the older lover knows how heavy it was._

Then, Naru asks, "Sarah-chan, would you like to go up to my room and have sex?"

Looking into Naru's eyes, Sarah silently nods her head before laying another scorching French kiss on her.

'Wow,' thinks Naru pulling her hand out, 'she is so damned hot. I'm glad to have her all for myself this evening.'

For some reason, the never wife's mindset seems bereft of any calmness. It is wholly lust-addled, as she cannot focus in on anything else right now.

Stepping out of the pool first, Sarah gives Naru a small show by taking off her top in a provocative manner.

This leaves the brunette never wife just drooling as she watches her very large boobs bounce free.

In a very wanton manner, Sarah grabs her hoodie and saunters for the door while looking back at her female lover.

Left speechless, Naru has just been blindsided by the most beautiful woman that she has ever come across.

Therefore, she shoots up right out of the water, grabs her own towel and follows the blonde out of the pool area. _These two leave behind a pair of ever decreasing footprints on the wood flooring._

Ignorant of the others, Keitaro and a bikini clad Ema come walking in using his secret passageway. It seems that their evening of fun now will continue in here. The two others in this foursome follow behind fully naked carrying their bikinis as they ready themselves for more.

Lemon time…

Slowly, but very deliberately, Naru slinks across her bare wooden floor to the edge of her queen-size bed.

Coming over to the left side, Sarah is kneeling there waiting for her.

The beauty on the bed just follows her every movement in anticipation as her own lust rises.

Climbing onto the bed behind the blonde, Naru begins kissing her shoulders and neck while untying the bottom of her barely there bikini.

They both watch as it goes flying over the side of the bed.

Trying not to rush things, she lovingly lays Sarah back slowly using measured breaths so she does not end up raping her.

All the while, Naru plants tiny kisses on the sides of her mouth teasingly not allowing the other woman to return them.

"Shit," hisses Sarah wanting things to escalate.

Somehow, the other party misses this sign for reasons unknown…

Deliberately pushing herself back onto her knees, Naru reaches around to undo the string to her own bikini. Allowing her own large breasts to go free, she sees the look on her lover's face. It is one of liking what dangles before her eyes.

Untying the lower half, she then flings both parts of her bathing suit across the room and into her laundry.

_Lucky shot…_

Growling, Sarah has had enough and goes into action.

Hearing the frustrated sounds from her, Naru smiles…

…but…

…although not a martial artist on the level that Motoko or Kanako is, she grabs Naru by the arms and pulls her across her body dropping the older woman onto the bed.

"Fuck this slow shit, Naru. I want you now," hollers Sarah before moving herself up and over to where a snickering Naru is.

Lying here flat on the mattress, Naru does not know what will happen next.

The determined look in Sarah's eyes make her happy as she picks up the pace.

Naru did not expect her take the lead in bed, as this is a first for the blonde, because she is usually the aggressor.

Nonetheless, all she sees is Sarah grabbing her ankles while spreading her legs open.

From this vantage point, it looks as if someone is about to savage her womanhood.

To her surprise though, Sarah is very gentle as she proceeds. Sure, she has a secure grip on her slender thighs, but her lips and tongue torture her with a lot of tenderness. Many kisses go all around her swollen and gushing quim as the auburn-haired woman feels her lighter-haired companion's oral digit breach her gaping slit.

Continuing to look at what Sarah is doing, a moaning Naru feels her tongue go deep into her pussy. Turning her head to cry out, she cannot because of the sensations that are hitting her brain.

Stepping things up a notch, Sarah lifts Naru's ass off the bed so she can violate her rear pucker.

"No Sarah-chan, that's too much," confesses Naru who enjoys being on the receiving end of a rimjob, "You'll break me."

Nevertheless, the yellow-haired woman does not listen as she spreads her cheeks and ravishes her sphincter with a slow, premeditated tongue-lashing.

On the verge, Naru has these four things happen to her in rapid succession: she bucks like a wild bronco, squirts like a high-pressure fire hose, screams for mercy and then whites out.

If that was not bad enough after coming to, she feels her lover's tongue enter her asshole.

Feeling the wriggling digit down below, it breaks her.

'Shit,' is her last thought as she passes the gates of Nirvana before losing consciousness.

"Heh, heh," smirks a satisfied Sarah.

Neither hear the screaming from Kanako's room or the pool area.

A couple of minutes later…

Waking up, Naru smiles in Sarah's arms.

The blonde gives her a quick peck on the lips, and whispers, "You were delicious."

Quickly, Naru is learning that Sarah knows a lot more than her about pleasing a woman than she had 'let on'.

A lead change…

The nipple in front of Naru attracts her like a honeybee to a Sakura blossom in springtime.

The huge-breasted woman gasps when her mouth latches on and, oh the taste, is so delicious.

Smiling at her, Sarah cradles her head gently as Naru sucks it.

"It's good, I could get addicted to this," says Naru to her before starting to suckle again.

While continuing to pay attention to pay attention to Sarah's tits, Naru gets her on her back and starts the journey down to her lover's honey pot.

When Naru's tongue takes a dip into her bellybutton, Sarah giggles.

Licking her lower belly elicits gentle moans as well.

Reaching her destination, Naru goes through her soft yellow pubic hair next getting gasps of pleasure and an, "oh shit," from her.

Surprising her lover, Sarah squirts heavily and wets Naru's face.

"It's my turn to play," whispers the brunette.

To get some measure of revenge, Naru slides a finger into Sarah ass getting her to buck wildly and squirt again.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Sarah enjoys 'being eaten'.

Instead of ravishing the younger woman's womanhood, Naru as her lover had moves her tongue teasingly slow driving Sarah over the edge.

This time, she has another massive orgasm drenching her face even more than the last blast.

Caught at unawares by this, Naru has to blink a few times.

"AUGH!" screams Sarah while letting go a third blast.

"What a naughty girl you are, my love," says Naru who decides at this moment to be dominant, "Now, I must punish you." Lifting her head up, she looks at Sarah's beautiful face.

"Yes mistress, I have been a naughty girl," says Sarah playing along while having fun, "Please punish me."

Changing tack with a leer, Naru begins to savage her lover's vagina by burying her mouth in it. Sucking the outer lips, she deeply tongues her while moving the finger around in her ass.

With so much pleasure hitting Sarah's brain at once, the younger woman quivers like an opium addict in need of a fix.

A keening wale signals that the blonde-haired woman is on the cusp of another major orgasm.

Feeling Sarah grab the back of her head, the blonde shoves the never wife's face deeper into her crotch.

Arching her back, Sarah gives Naru a chance to reposition herself so she can lift Sarah's ass a little higher off the bed. The finger comes out as Naru concentrates on making Sarah climax, which happens as a major buck from the girl's pubic bone hits her chin.

With this, a muted squeak and another huge squirting blast, before all movement from the blonde ceases.

Satisfied with the results, Naru lays the unconscious Sarah's ass back down on the bed.

"Geezus, I did not think she would last that long," says Naru smiling at the results of her ministrations.

It seems that neither woman has the man of the house on their minds. Over by where the circular stairway, the two can hear Keitaro and the trio with him now going at it. _Shinobu would have joined in, but being in the middle of her monthly precludes that from happening._

Coming around, Sarah smiles at her lover when she opens her eyes.

"Hi sweetie," says Naru softly holding Sarah very close to her. _They share a gentle kiss._

"I want to make love to you, Naru-chan," says Sarah while looking into her eyes.

It turns out to be a most pleasant and pleasurable experience as the two women scissor each other. Their two 'Mounds of Venus' grind each other's in a way that neither could have ever imagined in their wildest fantasies.

Holding an opposite hand while sharing tender kisses, these two move to a rhythm all their own. _Right now, they are the only two people that exist in their own little world._

A loud shriek downstairs from Kaolla.

In the midst of their tribadism, both women look over at the circular stairwell. They then look at each other before continuing…

The noise gets almost as loud up here as it does downstairs.

_The bedsprings are getting quite a workout in both rooms._

"Sarah-chan, I'm going to cum," says Naru nearly gasping while trying not to laugh.

Another scream from Keitaro's room, this time it is Nyamo causing the ruckus.

"Cum with me, Naru-chan," squeaks Sarah on the verge of another major blast.

Loud shrieking, followed by excessive squirting from both on both the bed quilt and each other.

"SHIT!" hollers the never husband, as 'who knows what' is happening down in his room.

For the very first time, Sarah's tits shoots milk straight out of them just as Ema's do while in the throes of a very hard orgasm.

Noticing the discharge, Naru smiles.

After recovering somewhat, she just has to have a taste.

Collapsing into each other's arms, they lay back on the bed breathing hard.

"That's never happened before," quips Sarah looking down after coming down off the afterglow.

Snickering at first, Naru says, "It's pretty common in women with huge breasts like yours, Sarah-chan. That's especially true if you're on birth control."

Stifling a snicker, the blonde then says, "I think our favorite dork will enjoy this."

Looking at each other again, both women smile before laughing themselves silly.

Down in the onsen…

The two are not alone as the quartet from down below also joins them.

Kissing her never husband, the never wife tries to keep from laughing at the sight before her.

Three women with red-faces and embarrassed looks stand there as the blonde American kisses Keitaro as well.

"Were we that loud, Senpai?" asks Ema leaking somewhat.

"No louder than Sarah-chan and I were, Ema-chan," replies Naru looking over and watching Keitaro ogle her girlfriend's boobs.

"Two tit monsters to milk now," quips Kitsune as she and Kanako come into the onsen holding hands. _Both women kiss Keitaro._

Snickering from the others.

"I thought you two took a shower together," inquires the never wife looking over at the ash blonde.

"We did," responds the Fox, "but it was all downhill from there after that."

Everyone can see the restraint marks from where Kanako had tied up her girlfriend.

"Candles, or just dildos," queries the Imouto of the never wife coming in.

_Crickets!_

Red-faces and some quiet muttering.

The descent…

"Shit," hisses Sarah under her breath, "I just wanted a romantic evening with her too." _Points at Naru._

"Not with these you aren't," replies Mai stepping in behind Sarah and grabbing her treasures. Giving them a good squeeze, thick streams of milk shoot everywhere.

Looking over to Naru for some help, the blonde sees her fully occupied as Keitaro bends the brunette over by the towel rack.

A loud scream.

"Oh look, Mo-chan," says a smiling Mutsumi after she steps out here with her girlfriend, "It's another orgy."

Smiling as she peruses the scene before her, Motoko makes her way over to the never married couple.

Giggling, the other partner then joins in.

Meanwhile, Sarah has a lot of attention paid to her.

Mei has her legs pried apart.

Screaming her head off, the others take a taste of the vulnerable bombshell.

Why?

Because Kanako ties Sarah's arms to a wall post.

Starting out as a simple romantic evening for our mismatched pair, things as they often do now in this case, degenerates into a badly 'fucked-up' situation.

_No pun intended._

Nevertheless, after a rescue by Keitaro and subsequent quickie with her beloved dork, Sarah is finally able to share some time alone with Naru. The two are finally able to wash each other.

Soaking with the others, Kitsune gets quite raunchy as her barbs jab everyone sitting here.

The brunette and blonde are her most frequent targets as the schmoozing becomes very disgusting.

"I thought I was the lightweight," quips Kanako of her female lover.

Only a 'shit-eating' grin from the Fox in return.

_The two reek of booze._

Winding down, everyone kisses each other before heading back inside.

Even Mei gets her share…

Going back to bed with her brunette girlfriend, the blonde then whispers, "That was really fucked up, Naru-chan."

A snicker from Naru as she pulls Sarah in close, and then comments with one word, "Literally."

Our duo share one last kiss.

The manse becomes eerily quiet as everyone falls asleep with a smile.

This includes the blonde and the brunette.

End of Chapter


	9. The Happy Birthday

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: Because of the antics of our crew, this chapter is a bit longer than usual to cover all of the highlights…

…or, lowlights in this case.

Here I present another in a series of the 'WTF' moments from the daily lives of our cast. This is as they all attempt to recover and live down the aftermath of yet another evening filled with unbridled debauchery and drunkenness…

…or, you could call it lessons on how to be extremely stupid on your 30th birthday?

Chapter 9: The Happy Birthday

First comes the aftereffects…

The very late morning of January 6.

The early winter sun is bright outside and the male occupant of a certain bedroom could care less right now.

Luckily, someone had the foresight to close the large curtains the evening beforehand.

It certainly was not him.

Sheets and blankets are on him as well.

Regaining some cognizance, he does not wish to move.

The first strong whiff of booze and the fact that a shower is in order tells him everything that he needs to know about his present situation.

His breath smells atrociously as well.

However, the man is missing quite a few pieces of the puzzle. _All of them as a matter-of-fact._

Giving himself a moment, he then chances to open one eye after pulling a blanket up over his head.

"I take I did it again last night," he whispers calmly opening one eye, "It seems that being stupid is becoming a habit of mine because I don't remember a fucking thing about yesterday."

Spotting a familiar presence about twenty centimeters away, the man quickly closes that eye as the tiniest bit of light gives him a bit of discomfort.

Hangovers are no fun, no matter how mild, especially when you cannot recall what the cause of it was.

Still…

Somehow, he had gotten into bed, and by his quick glance, sees that there is company here as well.

With this fact now established, someone had the courtesy to throw those sheets and blankets over him.

Moreover, unlike the last time, the ubiquitous army is not goose-stepping through his skull. There is only the slightest bit of hangover judging by the dull ache in thick skull.

His natural recovery time kicks in unlike his last bout with stupidity.

'That's something at least,' he thinks lying there not wanting to smile. _That would then lend credence to his aforementioned stupidity._

At this point, two things suddenly hit him. (The first could be him being as sharp as a bowling ball, but we will not go there…)

One, there is some extra body heat coming from behind him. As of yet, it is from an unknown source.

Two, he has to piss the Pacific Ocean out of his bladder.

However, before he dares to sit up his hand reaches out to the source of the heat that emanates from in front of him.

Touching the arm of that source, he hears a familiar moan as his hand feels what is beyond it.

Soft.

'Ema-chan,' he thinks attempting a smile.

Doing some 'psyching up'…

Laying on his left side, Keitaro opens both of his eyes this time.

No pain.

Squinting, he focuses in on the long braid of his favorite conspiracy theorist, as she lies there softly breathing in her sleep.

Her back faces away from him, or he would see a glorious sight staring back.

With this in mind, a more coherent Keitaro feels the heat source from behind shift closer and press their large boobs into his back.

As they do, their breath like his strongly reeks of booze.

Knowing that it is now or never, he sits up, turns slightly and sees that it is Shinobu lying there.

Then, he spots four others bodies occupying this bed.

Not concerned if there are, Keitaro shifts and somehow manages to crawl from underneath the blankets to the end of the bed without falling over onto someone.

'Glad there is no footboard down here,' he thinks sitting up and placing his feet on the floor.

Rubbing his slightly aching head, Keitaro notices that he is naked.

Attempting to stand too quickly, he unceremoniously plops back down onto his ass.

Not enough noise or movement to disturb the others. The sounds of their breathing or snoring continue unabated.

A familiar dizziness reminds him of other recent experiences.

"Whoa," he hisses feeling stupid, "Time to extract my head from what I'm sitting on."

Counting to five and placing the palms of his hands on the blanket-covered mattress, he tries again.

Only much slower this time.

"Better," he comments knowing to keep it at a whisper.

Turning to see who had shared his bed, Keitaro comes upon a mouth-watering sight.

From right to left, he sees: nearly on the edge is Kanako snuggling into Kitsune's arms. A partially covered Ema faces them. A gap where he had slept. Followed by Shinobu who had just rolled onto her back halfway uncovered while softly snoring away. Then, Motoko on her left side. Lastly, Mutsumi draped somewhat over the side her with her left hand nearly touching the floor.

'She'll be okay,' thinks Keitaro not caring all that much as his full bladder has priority.

Happy that he had his home modernized, the floor is not cold as he wobbles towards the bathroom.

Closing the door once inside, and not bothering to turn on the light, Keitaro stands in front of the commode before cutting loose.

After about a minute of this he can only hiss, "What the fuck was I drinking?"

In the subdued light, Keitaro steps into the shower and turns it on. Bracing for the initial shock, the cold water 'bitch' slaps him lucid as he attempts to force in more consciousness.

Thinking that he can handle it now, the man of the house steps out with the water still running, walks over and turns on the lights.

Not squinting through his mental haze, he gives a wan smile before going back in to soak his head under the now hot water.

"I guess I'll have to ask Naru-chan," says Keitaro with the understanding that he is in for a major-league 'ball-busting' from her, "Being limp right now is a good thing too."

Looking down at his groin apathetically, his rather substantial manhood forlornly dangles there not caring. _If it were a separate entity, it would be smiling after where it was last night._

Second comes the explanation…

Having showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and gargled, a more lucid Keitaro steps back into the bedroom and heads toward his closet.

Perusing the bed while passing by little has changed, except for Mutsumi rolling over to snuggle into Motoko's arms. Along with that, Shinobu had moved over to spoon with Ema while reaching her right arm over and latching onto the younger woman's huge right breast. Everything else is the same as they all sleep off their intemperance.

Dressing, Keitaro leaves the drapes closed. He does not need six grouchy women bitching at him when they finally crawl out of bed. It is enough that when they do get up, their mood will be in the shitter.

With a pair of warm-ups and tee shirt lazily thrown on, our hero braves the upcoming scorn from his ever loving never wife.

Reaching for the wraparound stairs metal handrail, the man-of-the-house makes his ascent.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," says Naru softly while turning from her desk to see her beloved never husband's face come into view. Quoting the old American adage is about the sharpest comment she makes as Keitaro reaches the top.

It amuses her as well that she could hear everything Keitaro had muttered since he had gotten out of bed.

Smiling in return to signal his thanks for her not being too loud, Keitaro plods over to her bed and plops down on the end.

After a moment of watching her facial expressions in silence, he finally asks, "How stupid did I get last night, Naru-chan?"

Swiveling around a little more in her office chair, Naru stands and stretches for a moment. In a pink string tank tee and matching pajama pants, the never wife almost has her boobs pop out.

This just about gives Keitaro a view of his favorite sight. _His friend stirs somewhat in response…_

Knowing why she dresses like this, he knows not to go there unless she wants to talk about it. _It is safer that way._

Sitting down next to him, Naru drapes her arm around his shoulder and replies, "It was an epic time, sweetie. We did have a nice dinner and partied somewhat afterwards, but after Kaolla took Nyamo and Mei with her, it then went straight to shit sometime around midnight I would say. Sarah also kissed the both of us as she too disappeared."

Keitaro gives his never wife his full, if not slightly hazy, undivided attention as she pauses to catch her breath.

Continuing, she says, "Since I am in the middle of my monthly, I went behind the bar and grabbed my favorite whiskey. Along with a shot glass, I got very comfortable on my favorite stool and put my feet up on the counter. Since she is a lightweight, Kanako screamed, "Orgy," and proceeded to strip off Kitsune's bikini. Motoko and Mutsumi ripped your shorts off before the former impaled herself on your rather substantial cock. (She gently pats it) Not to be outdone, Ema strips as well and sits on your face while Shinobu kisses her. Our petite chef then comes over to the bar, shakes everything she owns while looking at me, and grabs a bottle of her favorite gin before sauntering passed me again. Finding you screwing Ema, Shinobu starts feeding the booze to the two of you. By the time you began fucking Kitsune, the other five had turned everything into a big jumble. Mutsumi and Kitsune had grabbed some liquor as well as the sight became quite messed up to put it mildly."

Keitaro's eyes open wide, but not in disbelief however…

Sticking his hands up and wanting her to stop so he can take this all in, Keitaro then asks, "What I really want to know is, Naru-chan. How did I end up in bed with six women?"

"Oh, I was coming to that, sweetie," she interjects kissing his cheek.

He rolls his eyes.

"After having sex with all of them," says Naru with a smirk, "I decided that I wanted to have some fun with you since my mouth was still available. With the others attacking each other, you somehow had managed to wriggle free. Climbing off my stool, I sauntered over as you grabbed the weight bench to stand on your feet. Not willing to let an opportunity slip by to please you on your birthday, I dropped to my knees and gave you a blowjob. Being with Sarah-chan, I am used to tasting the flavor of another woman on your cock."

Chuckling slightly at her confession, he enjoys the fact that his head does not hurt this time.

"Now to finish off this little story," says Naru as her smile widens, "Feeling sleepless, Nyamo and Sarah came back downstairs. Hearing the noise coming from the pool area, both of them come in and laugh themselves silly. I won't bother telling you what Sarah-chan had said, she will probably tell you herself when you see her."

"That's all I need," he hisses turning away.

"Coming in as well, Kaolla had wanted to join in, but it was over as the others had finally passed out," says Naru without interruption, "Through the chuckles and guffaws, the four of us placed you lot into our bed. It was our intention of leaving that as a mystery for when you all had regained some sense of cognizance."

"At least no one was hurt," he says trying not to chuckle.

Sitting in the lap of her beloved never husband, she says, "True, but I did witness a very peaceful train wreck that I would like to have been part of."

Giving her a double take, Keitaro sees another smirk emerging from her smile.

Not wanting this time to slip by, he asks, "Hungry?"

Nodding, the never wife stands and extends her hand. On his feet without any dizziness, the never husband takes it as she leads them down to their large kitchen.

Lastly comes the fallout…

Downing some strong freshly made coffee, Keitaro feels better as he begins to cook.

Knowing that she is a disaster in the kitchen, Naru sits on a nearby stool and watches her man wield his own brand of magic.

The never husband takes a lot of pride in his cooking, although he usually defers to his favorite petite chef.

Seeing him flit about the large area, she says, "Now I know why I stayed here." When you have two people who are good cooks, it pays to stick close to them. _Healthier too._

Setting everything on the table, Keitaro and Naru begin eating.

With wonderful smells permeating the air, the more sober of the residents soon come filing into the dining room.

After kissing Keitaro and Naru, Sarah says, "You wouldn't be my beloved dork if you didn't get stupid on your birthday," before sitting next to her girlfriend.

Also kissing Keitaro, Mei says, "I'm pissed that I missed another orgy." Disgruntled, she sits next to Sarah.

"I'll fill you in later after we eat, Mei-chan," says Naru looking over at her Imouto.

"Don't leave anything out," chimes in Kaolla kissing Keitaro as both she and Nyamo come waltzing in smiling. The island woman kisses him as well before both take a seat at the end of the table.

That is all of the sober residents, now onto the rest of our lot.

Entering first with only a light grey tank top and thong in the same color is Kitsune. Scowling with her hair still wet and grabbing some coffee, she sees everyone sitting at the table smiling and giggling.

"Wait for it…," says Naru sarcastically expecting a terse comeback.

All eyes turn to the Fox.

Sitting on the left three seats up from Keitaro, Kitsune glares over at the never wife and hisses, "Fuck off, you rotten cunt."

Nodding in admiration at her raunchy oath, the brunette never wife smiles satisfactorily at the ashen-haired Fox.

"Put your fangs away, Kitsune-Sempai," says Mei getting her own 'dig' in on the barely conscious woman.

"Slut," growls the ash-blonde before taking another big pull from her mug.

Giggling quietly at her discomfort, the others pause for Keitaro's reply.

Ignoring it because of his own slight buzz, he asks, "Where's Kana-chan, Kit?"

"Praying to the porcelain gods, Senpai," quips Shinobu while leading in a zombie-like Ema, "She's pretty wrecked as well." _This latter statement is in reference to her girlfriend._

"Like she said, stud," says a now smiling Kitsune, "I made my supplications earlier before hopping into your shower." _Last night was not her first 'go-round', so she is able to shake it off after cussing at Naru and Mei. _

Getting up to pour herself some more coffee from the large urn, her mood begins to brighten. While standing up, she comes over and gives Keitaro a small French kiss.

After sitting Ema at the table, the petite chef kisses Keitaro and then gets two large mugs of coffee.

The conspiracy theorist can only stare straight ahead. There is no other movement from her.

On the heels of this bit of nonsense, a smiling Mutsumi comes in with a glowering Motoko right behind her. Stopping in mid-stride, the Samurai gives everyone in the room both middle fingers before turning green and running off to find an 'altar' to 'pray' at, with some chuckling following her down the hallway.

"Bitch, do you always smile like that?" asks Kanako coming in looking rather pale. Filling a mug to the top, she kisses her Onii-chan before sitting next to her girlfriend.

A smiling Fox kisses a grumpy Kanako.

Seated next to her, Mutsumi replies, "For some reason, I feel really good this morning. And Kei-kun, I really enjoyed how many times you took me last night."

Mumbling over his mug, Keitaro says, "I'm glad you can remember."

The never wife shakes her head with a very wide smile.

After a few more minutes, Motoko comes back into the dining room. Aghast at seeing Kaolla eating mass quantities in her still inebriated state, she turns green once more and runs out.

"More praying," deadpans Naru.

"More praying," replies Mutsumi.

Even Kitsune has to smile.

Just another day in the lives of the never husband, the never wife and those fortunate enough to live out this spectacle at a place called the Hinata.

End of Chapter.

See you soon…


	10. The Happy Shenanigans

'The Happy Unmarried'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: This chapter is the reason why Keitaro has a large bottle of aspirin and an even larger bottle Kentucky sipping whiskey in one of his desk drawers.

Chapter 10: The Happy Shenanigans

Coming home from an arts supply store that he visited in a building that he owns, Keitaro is in a very good mood.

Doffing shoes for house slippers and hanging his coat on a hook in the back entrance, he can tell that Shinobu is preparing dinner.

The smells permeating the air in there are wonderful.

Stopping by the kitchen, he sees her chopping vegetables as Ema runs a load of dishes through the large restaurant-style dishwasher.

Kissing his petite chef, she then asks, "Are we still on for tonight, Senpai?" Although in her mid-twenties now, she still will not call him by his first name.

"Yes, Shinobu-chan," he replies after kissing the conspiracy theorist, "We are."

Leaving behind two smiling women, Keitaro walks down the hallway.

Entering the common areas, he sees Nyamo carrying a stack of files as she heads over the now converted former Ryokan room.

Both stop and she tells him that she has finished sending the emails that he had asked her to forward for him.

Happy with the news, he kisses her and continues onto his office with a pleasant smile.

Then, Keitaro rounds a corner.

Heading down the Annex hallway, he sees that the offices on this end of the Annex are empty right now. Mutsumi, Kanako and the others must be busy elsewhere as they usually are this time of day.

However, there is one exception…

Approaching the home office of the never wife, Keitaro looks to the left through the glass wall and gets quite an eyeful.

"Shit," he whispers at the mouthwatering sight on display while approaching the open door.

When he stops, he receives two very pleasant smiles from the occupants inside.

In Naru's over-sized office chair, he sees a barely clad Sarah wearing a sheer light-blue 'baby-doll' nightie straddling his never wife. With the string to her ensemble undone, the blonde's huge breasts lie exposed to the woman whose legs she is sitting on. Not only that, she has her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, is leaking profusely and some lipstick on her nipples.

On the other hand, Naru sits there comfortably resting her left hand comfortably holding onto Sarah luscious ass cheek. Wearing a pantsuit, the jacket lies draped over the arm of a nearby chair and the cream-colored blouse she is wearing has been completely unbuttoned that reveals a very sexy front-latching black lace bra underneath.

"Hi, sweetie," says Naru pleasantly enough before asking, "Would you like to join in? Sarah-chan is quite delicious this afternoon."

"I've got plenty, dork," says Sarah smiling at him while trying not to laugh. To emphasize her point, she turns slightly and gives both of her milk-laden tits a squeeze.

The woman in the chair has a hopeful look on her face.

Both would enjoy a good three-way right now as their eyes gaze upon the huge bulge in his well-tailored trousers.

A kerfuffle from his office distracts Keitaro for a moment.

"Kit and Kana-chan must be role-playing again," whispers Sarah as Naru begins to laugh.

Both women know that can only mean one thing.

However, that is not what Keitaro sees as his mouth nearly hits the floor.

The two woman in the chair see Keitaro staring ahead while putting up a finger in a 'wait-a-minute' gesture…

He steps out of view.

Sarah turns and pulls a container of wipes out from of one of the drawers in her girlfriend's desk.

Naru buttons her blouse back together.

Wiping the smeared lipstick and excess milk from her huge breasts, the blonde re-ties her nightie and stands.

Getting out of her chair, the never wife grabs Sarah's hand and heads over to her never husband's office.

Upon entering, Sarah laughs at the sight before her after the duo walks in.

"We snuck in here after Nyamo left," says Kanako standing there in a dark-blue waist length cupless bodice with attached garters and lace stockings in the same color, she holds a meter long riding crop in her hands. To finish off her ensemble, the Imouto of said never husband wears shiny black thigh-high lace-up boots with 8-centimeter heels. Her large breasts and crotch leave nothing to the imagination.

Nevertheless, that is not what has Sarah laughing hilariously, Naru doing a jaw drop and Keitaro a facepalm.

No, not by a longshot.

Bent over and bound to Keitaro's large conference table is a naked Kitsune. Ropes secure her to different table legs as her pussy and bare ass are on full display for everyone to see. For an added measure of fun, there is a ball gag in her mouth and the buttocks of the Fox has some welts on it.

"I need a drink," says Keitaro shaking his head at the spectacle before him.

"I'll join you, sweetie," says Naru.

Laughing very hard, Sarah leads the trio into Keitaro's secret passageway as they wind up in the bar.

Untying her girlfriend, Kanako says, "I thought Onii-chan would like that."

"Worst idea I ever came up with in trying to get laid," says the ash-blonde after taking the ball gag from her mouth.

In the bar, Sarah is still laughing herself silly.

Naru grabs a bottle of whiskey and shares some with her.

Grabbing the soda dispenser instead of a bottle of his favorite, Keitaro says, "That was too fucked up for booze."

Early evening, a few days later…

In the now enclosed onsen, Keitaro sees a mostly naked Kaolla standing by the back wall with a running hose in her hand. It seems that she is rinsing off an area away from the main spa.

He does not react having had her the night before, so he is used to it.

Usually hiring out the cleaning for the onsen, he is curious as to why the Princess would be out here in the first place.

He smiles at her bare tits though…

This is before ruing the fact that he is about to ask her a rather stupid question.

"What's going on here, Kaolla-chan?" he inquires not knowing what she will tell him.

She reeks of alcohol, so this could mean just about anything.

Kissing Keitaro after turning the hose off, she smiles and says, "Just cleaning up after a little contest that all of us ladies had out here, and thanks for last night."

Red flags go up in his mind, before acknowledging the last part with a nod.

"I lost," she continues walking back over to the storage area to put the hose away, "so I had to wash away the evidence."

"What evidence, Kaolla-chan? If I may ask," queries Keitaro before slapping his forehead wishing he had not asked her that particular question.

"After we did some drinking in the bar about an hour ago," starts Kaolla, "your tipsy Imouto wanders out here with the rest of us in tow. She goes around the onsen, walks into the corner that I was just hosing down and strips. Standing there naked, she hollers, 'Pissing contest', before everyone else starts getting naked."

"Shit," whispers an incredulous Keitaro.

"To make a long story short," says Kaolla with a bright smile, "Ema won with Naru coming in second. It seems that we have quite a few good pissers living here."

Knowing that the Princess is quite inebriated, he cannot be angry with her or any of the others. They did not damage or destroy anything and she cleaned up their mess afterwards, so no harm caused by them during their disgusting bit of fun.

"Oh well, just a bit kinky," he says as Kaolla drops to her knees and undoes his zipper.

Short takes on some further hijinks…

A few times lately, Keitaro has had to go up onto the roof deck to untie Motoko. She still has a habit of going out there to do Katas with her Katana or Bokken whenever it is nice outside.

While working out, it seems that someone had quietly snuck up on her and put the warrior into a very compromising position once again.

'Usually, Motoko-chan's hearing is very good," he says after spotting her wriggling around up there on one of the monitors.

Reaching his destination, he sees the beautiful young woman splayed out before him.

"At least Kana-chan pulled the vibrators out of her this time and removed the ball gag too," he surmises after finding her Motoko with her Hakama and panties pulled down while bound hand-and-foot to her practice sword.

After untying her, a red-faced Motoko demands that he have sex with her so she can forget about this little fiasco. She has developed a habit of enjoying herself too much during one of these bondage sessions, and it pisses her off to no end.

Since Keitaro and Motoko are out of their offices, the other ten women who live in the manse sneak into his and watch the two fuck each other silly on the big monitor.

"Just had to pull the right camera down after getting the right angle," says Kaolla as everyone gets comfortable.

"I should have made popcorn," quips Shinobu enjoying the show.

"She loves it when someone goes down on her," quips Kanako having showered already, "Squirts like a fountain."

"Never saw it coming," responds Mei, "and she has all that martial arts training too."

"I think she's a closet masochist," says Naru staring at the large screen on her never husband's office wall.

Next to her, Sarah laughs while holding her hand.

At the dinner table, the most embarrassing thing for Motoko was not being able to wipe the smile off her face. _From either experience…_

Keitaro sure has a 'shit-eating' grin on his face.

Chuckling, Mutsumi says to her, "At least you enjoyed yourself, sweetie."

In addition to that…

Coming home from a tiring day of work, Naru finds Sarah tied up on their bed once again. This time however, the ball gag was still in her mouth and it looks like she had really enjoyed herself a little too much this time.

No vibrators or dildos sticking out her orifices, but by the looks of the blonde laying there, they were definitely in use.

However, Sarah looks at her while trying not to laugh with her mouth full.

"KANAKO!" hollers the never wife.

She is so angry that she forgets to untie her busty girlfriend first before going downstairs to confront the ebon-haired dominatrix.

Nearly running down the circular stairwell into her never husband's room, she opens his door, steps out into the hallway and walks over to the room next door.

Banging on the doorjamb, Naru yells, "Kanako, get your ass out here!"

Sliding her door open, a scantily clad Kanako sees the seething brunette standing there and calmly says, "Yes."

"Did you leave my girlfriend tied up on my bed again?" asks Naru in a measured tone.

"Not this time, Naru," replies Kanako lying through her teeth, "You might want to try your precious Imouto, that bitch is crazier than me when it comes to tying up women."

"Oh," says Naru as the door slides shut in her face.

Taking the same way back up to her room, she misses something very interesting playing itself out on the other side of Kanako's door.

Smirking at the memory of having had sex with the blonde, Kanako hears two women clear their throats.

This is when she walks back over to her bed.

"Where were we," says a bound Mei as Kitsune places a ball gag into her mouth.

Not the usual suspects…

Muffled moaning and screaming come from three individuals bound and gagged to some athletic equipment out by the pool.

All three are naked and splayed out as their victims usually are.

In addition, there is not a stitch of clothing anywhere right now.

Each of the individuals has someone going down on them as their ropes keep their legs pried open.

Nevertheless, none of the three are objecting or trying to escape.

No garbled threats either.

Using stealth and perfect timing, the eight other female residents of the Hinata felt that a little payback was in order after finding Shinobu tied up in the old kitchen/present-day pantry.

Kanako is on the left with Motoko servicing her. With Mutsumi's assistance, she hopes to inflict maximum amount of pleasurable retribution upon her Keitaro-sama's Imouto. In addition, both women enjoy the flavor of the woman with whom they are 'going down on'.

Kitsune is in the middle, as Sarah enjoys what she is inflicting on the Fox. She also has a finger moving around inside her ass. Shinobu and Ema assist the blonde, as they have brought some very large toys with them. _It seems that someone had reprogrammed Keitaro's 3D printer once again… _

Mei is on the right with Naru tongue-lashing her Imouto. Kaolla and Nyamo help the brunette impose some pleasurable payback on her Imouto.

Passing through to get a drink at the bar, Keitaro does not do a double take at the scenario playing itself out before him. Since finding out that he and Naru were never legally married, he has come to expect this from them.

Looking up from the crotch of a very satisfied Mei, Naru asks, "Would you like some, sweetie?"

"Allow me to get drunk enough first, Na-chan," he replies after downing another shot of American Bourbon.

Nodding, Naru indulges her Imouto once again.

After enough shots, the never husband comes over, strips and kneels behind a waiting Ema.

Shinobu then giggles as she moves in on her beloved Senpai.

A loud pleasured shriek of pure happiness then emanates from the mouth of the huge-chested conspiracy theorist.

Later, with Keitaro laying on a mat surrounded by his harem, he smiles having indulged himself with all present.

A freed Kitsune looks over at her girlfriend and says, "I told you that plan would work, Kana-chan."

"You're still a bitch, Kitsune," hisses a smiling Sarah sitting up after kissing her.

"I've never denied that, Sarah-chan," replies Kitsune as Kanako giggles.

Both women still have their thighs twitching, especially after Keitaro had finished with them.

Speaking of which, Keitaro props himself on an elbow and asks, "Am I going to hate myself in the morning?" Not any drunker than usual, he stands on his feet virtually unaffected by all of the booze that he had consumed.

"Not any more than usual, Kei-kun," replies his never wife.

"Good," hisses Keitaro while reaching down for Nyamo's hand.

Ten women watch as a very happy island woman heads off to bed with their shared man.

"Lucky her," says the Fox having enjoyed herself as the others had ravished her for once.

"Just like Sarah-chan said, Kitsune. You're still a bitch," says Shinobu standing up with Ema.

However, a smiling petite chef comes over and surprises the ash-blonde with a very passionate French kiss.

Laughter from those who have not left yet, even from Kanako and Ema.

When the kiss breaks, Shinobu adds, "Yes, you are a bitch. But that's what I like about you."

Leaving a stunned Kitsune standing there, Shinobu leads a heavily leaking Ema over into the locker room before heading up to bed.

"Hard to believe that she used to be so shy and blush like a tomato," whispers a happy Fox while Kanako takes her hand.

Upstairs, everyone can hear Keitaro and Nyamo still going at it as both have a reputation for having extraordinary stamina.

In bed upstairs over them and listening through the open circular stairwell, Naru and Sarah decide to have sex before going to sleep.

Next door to the screwing couple, a trio is also going at it as Mei joins Kitsune and Kanako. This is becoming a regular thing now.

Around the rest of the manse, other female couples are going at it now as Kaolla has joined Mutsumi and Motoko. The mad scientist is doing this so she can monitor both of the people she loves.

In the end, Shinobu rolls off Ema and says, "I can really hear the wind whistling now."

Laughing at her petite lover's words, the conspiracy theorist snuggles into her arms.

It then becomes eerily quiet around the old manse.

Good night, everyone…

End of chapter


End file.
